Parece que fue ayer
by Pottershop
Summary: Después de perder uno de sus hijos, Harry y Ginny intentan ser felices junto a Alma, su primogénita. Sin embargo, ese pasado oscuro que ellos ignoran, les explota en la cara, destruyendo todo alrededor. (Retoma los personajes de "Por eso te quiero", pero no es necesario haberlo leído.) HXG -RXH.
1. SOUL

**Todos los personajes, lugares, nombres de la serie HARRY POTTER, pertenecen a JKR. WB, entre otros.**

Hola hola! La verdad que me estoy tirando a la pileta con esta historia, pero bueno, hay que tomar riesgos en esta vida jajaja, y si no la publico no sigo escribiendo. Así agarro compromiso.

**Attención!: Esta historia retoma los personajes de "Por eso te quiero" (se puede acceder al link desde mi perfil), escrita hace un par de años. Quiero aclarar que esto NO implica que sólo puedan leerla los que leyeron PETQ, no es excluyente, al contrario. "Parece que fue ayer" se propone ser "independiente" por así decirlo. Así que puede leerla cualquiera sin problemas, es un fanfic más. **

Dedico esta historia a Asuka Potter, porque prácticamente fue mi asistente y consejera psicologica de la trama PETQ (pobre), María Victoria una de mis íntimas amigas que leyó esta historia hace muy poco, a los que leyeron, comentaron y compartieron "Por eso te quiero", historia que me ha hecho sentir viva más de una vez, _**y a todos los q insistieron para que publique y me han dado ánimos pese a mis tremendas dudas jajaja! GRACIAS y ojala que les guste.**_

**Bueno, acá los dejo con la historia, tanto a los que vienen 'nuevitos', como lo s que ya leyeron la anterior.**

* * *

**Parece que fue ayer**

Capítulo 1

**Londres, Enero, 2022**

(17 años después)

**SOUL**

_Yo no quiero calor de invernadero,_

_yo no quiero besar tu cicatriz,_

_yo no quiero París con aguacero_

_ni 'te quiero' sin ti._

Recordó el párrafo de una revista muggle femenina, que afirmaba que en la década de los cuarenta las personas llegaban a la cúspide de la vida. La sanadora Ginevra Weasley no estaba del todo de acuerdo, porque creía que en cada etapa de la vida tenía sus sinsabores y sus alegrías también. De todos modos, no debía ser tan ansiosa, eso le había dicho Jack Daniels, su analista. Todavía le faltaban dos años para los cuarenta.

Con los años Ginny se transformó en una profesional influyente en el ámbito de la medicina. Tanto era así, que por momentos, era tan o más reconocida que Harry y como era a causa de sus propios méritos su esposa se sentía mimada y querida por la gente.

Ginevra Weasley estaba casada hacía diecisiete años el padre de sus cinco hijos, Harry Potter. Había tenido cinco hijos y tenía una vida feliz; no podía quejarse, al menos cuatro de ellos estaban con vida. Parpadeó como auto-regañándose. Era mejor no pensar en eso.

-Trae más gasa, Amalia, y una jeringa de poción desinfectante- le pidió a la enfermera.

Había seguido la especialidad de cirujana en Ginecología y Obstetricia. En ese momento ejecutaría una cesárea de gemelos. Sólo habían tenido siete meses de gestación y su madre había roto bolsa prematuramente.

Justo después de hacer una incisión en el abdomen con el bisturí, se abrió la matriz y el saco amniótico. Los otros limpiaron un poco la zona. El primer bebé lloraba a los gritos. Los sanadores ayudantes, empezaron a practicarle los primeros auxilios. Ginny intuyó que estaba bien, por lo que pudo ver de reojo; estaba concentrada en el segundo gemelo. Cortó el ombligo umbilical mientras los otros médicos lo sostenían. No lloraba, estaba inerte.

-Rápido, llévalo a neonatología – ordenó Ginny nerviosa.- ¡Rápido! Antes que su madre despierte. Ponle oxígeno… ¿responde a los reflejos el primero? Distínganlos con las pulseras de colores por favor.

El segundo gemelo tenía problemas respiratorios, pero lograron reanimarlo. Ambos pasarían un tiempo, meses quizá, la unidad de cuidados intensivos de Neonatología de San Mungo. Trasladaron a la madre a una habitación común y después de hacerle las curaciones. Seguramente la prescripción era reposo y tranquilidad, y nada de hablar al menos un día. Así le informó al reciente padre, y luego le mostró a los dos pequeños, con algunos cables que los alimentaban vía suero.

Exhausta, Ginny entró en su despacho moviendo el cuello, el cual crujió denunciando su cansancio. Para sus treinta y ocho años, conservaba una figura armónica y un cuerpo de guitarra que se consideraba más que aceptable. Su cabello pelirrojo brillaba detrás de una trenza tejida y el ambo medicinal.

En ese instante, el director del Hospital de San Mungo entró en su oficina sin golpear.

-Me acaban de informar que los gemelos nacieron bien -Ella sonrió como respuesta.- Quería felicitarte, eres magnífica.

-Gracias, solo hice mi trabajo, jefe.

Gaspard Townsend era un hombre alto, de pelo blanco y con una prominente barriga, que poco hacía juego con su estatus del mejor sanador inglés del mundo mágico. A los sesenta era considerado una eminencia. Era cardiólogo y había salvado miles de vidas. La mayor parte de su formación la realizó en Paris, Francia. Y luego regresó para aceptar el puesto de director de San Mungo. Gaspard era una especie de tío para Ginny. Influyó mucho en su carrera profesional y se querían demasiado. Había una confianza especial entre ellos, como si fueran tío y sobrina.

-Tengo una gran noticia para ti, Ginny.

-¿Cuál?

-Muy pronto compartirás el área de ginecología y obstetricia con una eminencia.

-¿Qué?- se puso de pie, mirándolo ceñuda.

-Lo que oíste –dijo Gaspard un poco alarmado por su reacción.- Vendrá alguien muy importante desde Francia a ayudarte con…

-¿Quién te dijo que necesito apoyo?

Gaspard la miró significativamente, como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

-No das abasto, Ginny –enunció con tranquilidad.- Te recuerdo que en media hora tienes otra cirugía, estás haciendo un promedio de tres por día.

-¿Y? ¡Es lo que debo hacer! ¡Ayudar a las mujeres enfermas!

-No podemos correr el riesgo de dejar que tu cansancio cause algún desastre; eres humana, necesitas tiempo de…

-¿Tienes alguna queja respecto de mi trabajo? –dijo ofendida.

-¡Ya sabes que no! Ese no es el punto.

-¿Por qué entonces llamas a alguien para compartir mi puesto, Gaspard? – planteó Ginny, con un tono corrosivo.

-No he llamado a nadie. Él mismo pidió tener una estadía en Inglaterra. Ha pasado por todos los hospitales más…

-Poco me importa la historia del nuevo sanador, por favor – lo remendó, bufando.

-Ginevra, no seas caprichosa.

-¡No es un capricho, es sentido común! –exclamó indignada.- ¿Cómo se supone que compartiremos el mismo puesto?

-¿Es un problema de ego?

-No, matemático. ¡Hay un puesto para dos sanadores! – torció los ojos.

-Necesitas ayuda, tienes cincuenta sanadores a cargo, otros diez haciendo prácticas. Haces operaciones y atiendes en el consultorio las ecografías. Te va a dar una recaída si tú….

-Eso tengo que decidirlo yo, ¿no?

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. Intuía que el director del hospital no estaba tan preocupado por su estrés; solo quería convencerla de que la incorporación de ese nuevo profesional era acertada. ¿Por qué?

-¿Quién es el susodicho? – le preguntó, perspicaz.- ¿Por qué te tiene tan fascinado?

-Bertrand Charpentier – Ginny abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Es pariente de Clovis Charpentier?

-Es el hijo, Ginevra. Tú sabes, son una familia de sanadores y médicos. Están muy a favor de la fusión de los dos mundos, al menos en el área de la medicina –Gaspard parecía ansioso por enumerar las virtudes del hijo de Clovis.- Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad? En nuestro mundo cuesta aceptar ideas de los muggles y más en nuestra área, entonces yo…

-Digamos que aceptas a Bertrand para quedar bien con el padre, que según recuerdo, es muy amigo tuyo…-concluyó Ginny sin pelos en la lengua.

-No es así… eres tremenda.

-Qué suerte debe tener el tal Bertrand para conseguir un puesto ¡por su apellido! Digamos que hace un llamadito y tiene todo resuelto…¡ya quisiera más de uno ese beneficio!

-¿Justo tú dices eso? –Replicó enseguida el director.- ¡Estás casada con Harry Potter!

Ginny lo apuntó con el dedo, lanzando rayos equis por la mirada.

-¡Ya era sanadora antes de ser la mujer de Harry Potter!- reclamó ofendiéndose de nuevo.-Y no conseguí nada gracias a su fama, de hecho he rechazado todos los beneficios que…

-¡Ya lo sé, Ginevra, era una broma!-ella bufó, con malhumor.- ¿Aceptarás a Bertrand?

-¿Tengo alguna otra opción? Prácticamente viniste a informarme que van a usurpar mi puesto de trabajo, Gaspard.

-Exageras…-le dio un abrazo fraternal.-Bertrand sólo vendrá aquí y hará algunas cirugías en tu nombre.

-No me gusta delegar trabajo.

-Es un gran profesional, hizo muchos…

-Es el hijo de un gran profesional – lo corrigió enojada.

-Sabe mucho, tiene los mismos títulos que tú, algo difícil de encontrar…

-Gracias por el halago – murmuró ella con sarcasmo.

-Un sanador como Clovis no dejaría que nadie ensucie su apellido, ni siquiera su propio hijo.

-En eso tienes razón –admitió más sernamente.

-¿Y bien?

-Me gustaría no seguir sus órdenes. Hace tiempo que estoy aquí… es lo justo ¿no?

-No seguirás sus órdenes. Estarán en el mismo rango jerárquico, si eso es lo que te preocupa…

-¿Y quién responderán los otros sanadores? ¿A mí o a él?

-A los dos.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión, Gaspard – le soltó sin miramientos.- Pero el director eres tú y por lo que veo ya la has tomado.

-Verás que te llevarás bien con Bertrand…estoy seguro.

-Veremos, depende de cuánto colabore.

-¿Cómo están tus hijos? ¿Alma? ¿Los gemelos? ¿La más pequeña?

-Están bien…-dijo Ginny, sin quitarse de la cabeza lo de Bertrand.-Hace mucho que no vienes a cenar a casa, por cierto.

-Iré, lo prometo – levantó la mano derecho.- Quiero lograr ganarle a tu marido al ajedrez. ¡Es muy bueno!

-No, tú eres muy malo… -Los dos rieron.-¡Me hiciste acordar! –dijo Ginny, tocándose la frente.- Debo llamar a Harry para recordarle que compre los… – dejó la frase inconclusa.

Tomó su móvil y revisó sus últimos contactos. En su teléfono Harry figuraba acompañado de un ícono en forma de corazón. Al mirar la pantalla, Gaspard empezó a reírse, Ginny se puso roja, y lo empujó aunque también rió.

-Alma me registró los números en mi móvil- le aclaró en susurro mientras escuchaba los tonos, y era cierto.-Es una romántica…

-Tú eres más cursi que ella, no mientras…-Gaspard se encogió de hombros- Te dejaré hablar con más privacidad.- Ginny asintió y le agradeció, mientras su jefe se retiraba.

-Por fin atiendes, Potter. ¿Qué diablos haces con tu móvil?

-Qué humor horrible traes – dijo riendo. Se escuchaba mucho viento y Ginny adivinó dónde estaba.

-Sí, tuve una mañana de mierda – reconoció, suspirando.

-Puedo presentirlo, ¿qué te ocurrió?

-Después te cuento. Quería recordarte que compres los útiles para Lily, lamentablemente no hice tiempo de hacerlo yo.

-¿Útiles? ¿Qué útiles necesita ahora?

-Empieza pintura el lunes, Harry. – lo escuchó bufar.

-¿Cuántas actividades hace esa niña?

-Las que tenga ganas.

-¿Y tengo que ir yo, Ginevra? –Protestó enseguida.- ¡Estoy ocupado! En FLY hay demasiadas cosas que…

-Estás en el aeródromo jugando con tus aviones, no seas tan caradura – dijo enojada.- Escucho el viento, me doy cuenta que…

-Ve tú, San Mungo queda más cerca de cualquier tienda donde compren esas idioteces de pintura y arte…

-¡No son idioteces! ¡Son elementos necesarios para la educación de tu hija!

-¿Por qué no le dices a Alma que…?

-Alma tiene su vida, los padres de Lily somos nosotros.

-¡Bien! ¿Cuánto falta para que empiece el maldito curso?

-Exprésate correctamente, no seas tan maleducado.

-¡Respóndeme de una jodida vez!

-El lunes…

-¿Estás molestándome cuando faltan cinco días para el comienzo del cursito? ¡Estás un poco obsesiva!

-¡¿Obsesiva, yo?! Discúlpeme señor piloto.

-No me rompas las pelotas, Ginevra.

Le cortó el teléfono sin agregar nada más. Ginny, se quedó mirando la pantalla, incrédula. Y después sonrió con amargura. Se había peleado con su marido porque estaba enojada con Gaspard. Se odió a sí misma. Tendría que haber controlado su temperamento.

*0*0*

Ronald Weasley se bajó del avión y se quitó el casco. Estaba transpirado pero satisfecho. Había alcanzado las mil quinientas horas de vuelo. ¡Por fin!

A los treinta y nueve años, Ronald era socio de Harry Potter, en FLY una famosa tienda con años de trayectoria, que comercializaba artículos de Quidditch. Él y su socio se habían interesado recientemente, en el negocio de los aviones muggles y compraron ese enorme campo para practicar horas de vuelo, una vez que lograron dominar la técnica. La acrobacia aérea se había convertido en una obsesión para ambos, aunque sus mujeres, Hermione y Ginny no estuvieran tan de acuerdo con esta diversión.

-¿Me viste, Harry? Fue maravilloso…-dijo feliz.

-¡Excelente! – chocaron las manos.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que preferiríamos los aviones a las escobas? -

-Lo de tu padre siempre fue contagioso – dijo Harry apenas sonriendo forzosamente.

Ron frunció el seño, extrañado por su expresión.

-¿Qué te pasa? No pareces tan efusivo como cuando me subí al avión y te dejé aquí.

-Lo de siempre. Discutí con tu hermana.

-Bienvenido a los diecisiete años de matrimonio.- ambos rieron. -¿Qué quería?

-Romper las pelotas, como hacen todas las mujeres.

-Y aún sabiendo como es, mírate, no puedes estar mal con ella ¿eh?

Harry suspiró.

-No puedo discutir con ella, pero esta vez tengo razón. Me mandó a comprar unos útiles de arte para Lily…¿puedes creerlo? - Ronald sonrió, sin sorprenderse.

-Sí. Así son las mujeres…-le palmeó la espalda.

-¿Vamos a almorzar? Me dio hambre.

-Vamos.

-¿Llamó Hermione?

-No. No hay ninguna novedad.

***0*0***

El tribunal de Wizegamont rebalsaba de gente. Los magos más reconocidos de la Comunidad mágica estaban listos para que empiece el juicio contra Heinrich Kleinman acusado formalmente de traficar pociones ilegales con las cuales había asesinado presuntamente a una muggle, llamada Lucinda Casstle.

Hermione Granger, especialista en Derecho Mágico, intuía que podía ganarlo, tenía todas las pruebas que inculpaban a Heinrich. Su intuición le decía que ese hombre era un delincuente asesino. Sus celestes ojos, emitían miradas neutrales, que no decían nada. Hermione siempre sospechó que manejaba Oclumancia con la habilidad de Severus Snape. Sin embargo, cada tanto fruncía la boca y ese gesto delataba el aspecto siniestro y desagradable que pretendía ocultar.

A los treinta y nueve, Hermione Granger era la mejor abogada de Derecho Mágico especializada en defensa de _muggles _y currículum era envidiable. Siempre vestía muy formal y de colores claros; una blanca falda tiro alto y una camisa color manteca que marcaban su esbelta y estilizada figura, imponía respeto. Encima de unos zapatos elegantes negros y con un maquillaje sobrio, pocos hombres podían resistirse a una mujer como ella. Era un ejemplo de lucha con todas las letras, porque había ayudado a que Voldemort estuviese muerto con solo diecisiete años.

Hermione observó a los magos de Wizegamont, quienes utilizaban túnicas de color púrpura con bordados de plata con una letra "W" en la parte izquierda del pecho. Se preguntó si aceptarían utilizar Veritaserum con la víctima si las pruebas no alcanzaban a definir un veredicto

-¡Silencio en la sala, por favor! Vamos a dar inicio a la última etapa del juicio oral en Winzegamont. –dijo el Ministro de Magia, León Strauss, luego de sonar el martillo para que todos guardaran silencio - Heinrich Kleinman, de cincuenta años, acusado formalmente de ser el detentor de una mezcla o poción no aprobada por el Ministerio de la Magia, cometiendo el delito de Tráfico de pociones ilegales; el día seis de agosto de 2021 a las nueve y media de la mañana, una muggle llamada Lucinda Casttle de ventidós años, oriunda de Londres, falleció como víctima de un paro cardio respiratorio, con certificación de autopsia verídica firmada por los sanadores del Hospital de San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. El resultado arrojó que Kleinman la habría intoxicado con una mezcla ilegal, probando sus efectos, y lamentablemente causando su deceso de la víctima horas más tarde –León levantó la cabeza y miró a Hermione - Hermione Weasley, abogada en derecho mágico, es la fiscal que defenderá los derechos de la familia de la víctima. Por favor, señora, si usted es tan amable de comenzar con sus testigos, se lo agradecería.

-Gracias señor Ministro. –Respondió con formalidad- Llamo a declarar a la señora Cassandra Rivers, por favor.-la miró, la testigo se encontraba entre el público presente ubicado en la parte lateral de la sala.

-Pase señorita -dijo el ministro.

La aludida se puso de pie, tambaleando, nerviosa. Hermione esperó a que se acomodara. No tenía más que veinte años, era muy joven.

-¿Era usted vecina de Lucinda Casstle, verdad? – inquirió Hermione, mirándola.

-Así es.

-¿Mantenían algún tipo de vínculo?

-Éramos muy amigas- dijo ella con la voz quebradiza.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Lucinda con vida?

-El cinco de agosto.

-¿Cómo estaba ella? – la testigo la miró sin entender – Emocionalmente, ¿estaba triste, cansada, orgullosa?

-¡Objeción! ¡La señora Weasley está influyendo en la declaración de la testigo!

-Mi objetivo era que Cassandra comprendiera la pregunta- se disculpó Hermione.

-Reformule, señorita Granger – exigió el ministro.

-¿Qué puede decir del estado emocional de su amiga Lucinda ese cinco de agosto?

-Estaba rara, no parecía ser ella – expresó la testigo –Tuve miedo, me asusté, pero no tenía signos de haber sido hechizada, de todos modos presentí que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Lucinda sabía que usted, siendo hija de muggles, era una bruja?

-Lo supo poco tiempo antes de morir, porque me descubrió con mi varita.-bajó la cabeza, con cierto remordimiento. – El ministerio me mandó una citación por violar el Estatuto del Secreto; debí hacer actividades comunitarias.

-¿Cuál fue la reacción de Lucinda al descubrir su condición de bruja?

-Se asustó mucho, pero luego empezó a encariñarse con la magia y debo decir que no de una manera sana.

-Expláyese, ¿qué posición tomó Lucinda con respecto a la magia?

-Se obsesionó, deseaba fervientemente convertirse en una bruja a como dé lugar. Me negué a ayudarla, temía que le pasara algo… ¡le advertí muchas veces que tuviera cuidado, pero no me hizo caso! Estaba ciega – sollozó, culposa.

-¿De qué modo Lucinda se acercó a la magia de manera imprudente?

-Sí. Como no quise colaborar, empezó a buscar magos y brujas en los bares, empezó a distinguirnos con más facilidad… y finalmente, para su desgracia y la de todos, dio con un hombre que estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla. – expresó la testigo con tristeza.

-¿Vio usted alguna vez a ese sujeto junto a Lucinda? – preguntó Hermione, haciendo un ademán con su lapicera.

-Sí, se trata de este señor, Heinrich Kleimann. –todos murmuraron cosas, se horrorizaron y se taparon la boca, mirándolo con desaprobación y miedo.

-¡Silencio! – dijo el ministro –Prosiga, señora Weasley.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo Kleimann?

-Le prometió a Lucinda que tendría poderes mágicos si bebía una poción especial – nuevamente, murmullos de indignación recorrieron la sala.

-¿Sabe cuándo Lucinda bebió por primera vez este brebaje?

-No estoy segura, ella dejó de confiar en mí, no me hablaba, estaba muy rara. Intenté convencerla de que no frecuente a Kleimann, que le estaba mintiendo, pero ella no me hizo caso…

-¿Alguna vez vio a Lucinda tomando la poción?

-Sí, fue unos días antes de su muerte. Nuestra amistad estaba destruida, pero intuía que algo raro le estaba ocurriendo, no quise dejarla sola en esas condiciones. Como dije antes, parecía hechizada, pero no había signos del maleficio Imperius, estaba como ida…-respiró hondo – Cuatro días antes de su muerte entré a su habitación y la encontré bebiendo esa porquería que le dio Kleimann…-volvió a llorar.

-Podría describirme las características visuales de ese líquido, ¿verdad?

-Sí, parecía diabólica. Era color negra, muy espesa, muy rara…-parpadeó- El olor era extraño, un olor que no se asemeja en nada que haya olido antes.

-¿Se atrevería a decir cuál es nombre de esa poción, Cassandra?

-¡Objeción! –exclamó el abogado de Heinrich Kleimann.

-¡No ha lugar! –El ministro Strauss miró a la testigo.- Responda la pregunta, Cassandra.

-No entiendo demasiado de pociones, pero creo que se trataba de esa horrorosa poción llamada Sub Potestatem. Algunos dicen que fue una leyenda, que no existe realmente, pero yo pienso que sí…

Se armó un revuelo increíble, algunos magos de Wizegamont se levantaron furiosos, enojados, mirando con asco y odio al acusado, quién no reaccionaba, seguía con su expresión neutral.

-¡Objeción! ¡No puede inculpar al acusado de tener sub potestatem por la palabra de una inexperta en pociones! ¡Ella misma lo dijo!

-Evidencia hay de sobra, señor Lustig, que usted no las quiera ver es otro punto – replicó Hermione con sobriedad.

-¡Mi defendido no utilizó Sub Potestatem! ¿Cuántas personas son capaces de prepararla? Sólo su creador fue capaz antes de morir.

-¿Y cuál fue la poción utilizada?

-Multijugos, solo fue…

-La única poción del mundo mágico de color negro es Sub Potestatem –argumentó Hermione – Multijugos tiene otro color, es nacarado y burbujeante; le ruego que no nos tome el pelo señor Lustig.

-¡Insisto! Lucinda Castlle murió por otro motivo. Mi defendido no podría preparar semejante mezcla –insistió el abogado Lustig.

-Los resultados de la autopsia de Lucinda explicitan claramente que se encontraron restos de Sub Potestatem en su organismo. –Musitó Hermione – Mi hipótesis es que el acusado ha estado intentando prepararla y la ha probado en Lucinda…esto es claro. – miró a León esperando una respuesta.

-Prosiga, señora Weasley.

-Sub Potestatem además de ser una mezcla prohibida e ilegal, es la poción más difícil de preparar del mundo mágico, y si está mal hecha la poción resulta fatal para quién la bebe. Incluso hace años, cuando se descubrió, ya era mortal.-explicó Hermione – No hay nada más para agregar. No más preguntas, gracias por su colaboración señorita Rivers.

La testigo se retiró de la sala, muy conmocionada.

-Señor Ministro, mi defendido es incapaz de…

-Hay una sola opción señor ministro, es hora utilizar el suero de la verdad con el acusado - intervino un mago de Wizegamont. Hermione sonrió.

-¡No! – El abogado Lustig se asustó. Hermione sonrió. No hubo alternativa, pese a que pegó un puñete en su mesa, negándose a que suceda lo peor.

-Cálmese, señor Lustig -le exigió el ministro – Sanadora, proceda.

Una mujer vestida de blanco y con un gorro de San Mungo le inyecto a Heinrich Kleinman, mientras éste intentaba resistirse, un líquido transparente y la mirada del acusado se apagó. El ministro hizo una seña a Hermione.

-Quiero que usted me diga los efectos que tiene la poción llamada sub potestatem.

-Sub Potestatem significa "Bajo mi poder." -Los cuchicheos empezaron a reanimarse acaloradamente- Se trata de una poción tóxica, sirve para doblegar la mente humana, para hacerle pensar y sentir a una persona lo que uno quiere que piense y sienta. Magia negra.

-¿Sabe cómo fue el descubrimiento de ese brebaje?

-Sé que el creador fue Félix Lauper, lo leí en un libro; se descubrió porque la mujer de Harry Potter fue intoxicada hace diecisiete años y eso mató al hijo que llevaba en el vientre.

Hubo más onomatopeyas, susurros y comentarios; a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta con la mención de Harry y del bebé muerto.

-¿Intoxicó alguna vez a Lucinda Casttle con esa poción? – dijo con voz firme.

-Sí y no… Lo que hice es cerciorarme si la poción funcionaba con esa muggle llamada Lucinda que tanto deseaba pertenecer a nuestro mundo; Sub Potestatem es tan fuerte que hasta con los muggles funciona. Por otro lado me convenía utilizarla, porque supuse que dejaría menos huellas en muggle que un mago.

-¿Sabe preparar esa poción?

-No del todo, con Lucinda funcionó pero durante pocos días. Estaba mal preparada.

-Bien. No más preguntas, señor ministro.

-Cuarto intermedio para el veredicto final – dijo el ministro.

**0*0*0**

El reloj marcaba las ocho y cuarto de la mañana. Las cortinas eran blancas y colgaban diferentes caireles de todos colores. La habitación amplia de aquel departamento estaba poco iluminada porque su persiana permanecía baja. La enorme cama de dos plazas daba a una pared pintada de un lila fábula, y las otras paredes eran de un tono mucho más claro, un violeta perlado. Los colores del acolchado hacían juego con esa decoración: lila, fucsia, rosa, morado, violeta, y hasta algunas líneas amarillas. Una joven dormía en el centro de la cama; su respiración era suave y pausada. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo y la piel muy blanca.

Tras un bocinazo que provenía del exterior, la joven abrió los ojos, súbitamente, como si tuviera un reloj biológico. Divisó el entorno, y cuando se volvió discernible, suspiró. Se estiró en su cama, haciendo crujir los huesos de su columna; observó la hora en su celular. Bueno, no estaba del todo mal. Solía despertarse temprano para ir a FLY, el negocio familiar donde trabajaba.

Se levantó y sintió un escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura. Fue hacia la cocina dispuesta a preparase un café. Su largo cabello pelirrojo era corto, le llegaba hasta los hombros y lo tenía muy lacio y brillante. De niña solía tenerlo largo hasta la cintura, hasta que luego se cansó y lo dejó bien corto. El agua comenzó a caer en la taza, despidiendo un delicioso olor a café. Sonrió, adoraba el café y las tostadas con miel. Adoraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese color ámbar, que tenía la miel y con su sabor dulce.

El móvil que vibró la sacó de su ensoñación. Era una canción movida, que supo estremecerla. Al ver quién era, sus verdes ojos se cerraron y emitió un suspiro de cansancio.

-Warren…-atendió desganada, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-_Lamento lo de anoche_ -empezó el joven con un tono de disculpa -En serio, mi amor, estuve pésimo.

-¿Pésimo? Creo que estás siendo demasiado bueno contigo mismo.

_-Sí, tienes razón. Prometo no celarte más, sé que me pongo pesado, pero no es fácil para mí._

-¿Crees que para mí lo es? – bebió un sorbo de café con ganas de cortarle. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, estaba harta de sus escenas.

_-No dije eso…se que te cuesta…_

-Lo de anoche no puede repetirse, Warren, no me gusta que me controles, no me gusta la violencia…

_-No he sido violento contigo._

-Desconfías de mí todo el tiempo, eso es una forma de agredirme ¿sabías?

_-No fue mi intención._

\- Además, ¿quieres que me echen del trabajo?

-Jamás te echarán Alma, no seas ridícula, eres la hija del dueño y tu tío Ron es tu jefe.– Alma odiaba que le dijeran eso, como si solo estuviera ahí por portación de apellido y ella no tuviera ninguna capacidad.

-Warren, no quiero empezar el día discutiendo. No hoy, es sábado. Te lo ruego.- suspiró, quería cortarle.

_-Solo quería pedirte perdón, no que discutiéramos _– dijo Warren.

-No es algo para hablar por teléfono –musitó, cortante.- Tú sabes cómo es mi padre.

_-Sé que tu padre me odia, lo sé Alma_– le espetó ofendido.

-¡No me refería a eso! – se exasperó ella, harta de sus quejas. ¿Tenía la culpa de que su padre lo odiara?

_-¿A qué te referías? ¿A qué tienes las líneas intervenidas?_ – ironizó Warren, bastante enojado con la tesitura de su suegro.

-No puedo controlar a Harry, Warren, no puedo…

_-Sí, lo sé, lo siento. ¿Cenamos esta noche? – le propuso.- Así nos reconciliamos. ¿Qué te parece? Vamos, dime que sí Al…_

-Déjame ver cómo está mi agenda hoy.-le respondió, deseando poder desayunar tranquila, y sin ningún tipo de presión – La reviso y te llamo, ¿sí?

_-Bien… espero tu llamado Alma. –_dijo Warren, un tanto decepcionado.

-Adiós.

Su noviazgo con Warren Belfort venía de mal en peor. Warren era un poco mayor que Alma y en su casa, sus padres no aprobaban la relación. Su mamá era más comprensiva e intentaba entenderla, pero sabía muy bien cuánto se esforzaba por aceptar a ese muchacho como su pareja. En cambio su padre era diferente; con Harry Potter no había nada que hacer, era un testarudo recibido. Nunca iba a poder hacerle cambiar de pensamiento. Su padre odiaba a Warren, aún sin siquiera conocerlo; Alma pensaba que la sobreprotegía demasiado, Harry Potter no podía entender que cuando una mujer tenía veintiún años, ya podía cuidarse sola. Se sentó en una silla de la cocina a prepararse las tostadas. La relación con su padre era tirante desde que decidió darle una oportunidad a Warren. Y odiaba eso, porque Alma Potter podía estar peleada con medio mundo, pero no con su padre.

Entonces decidió ir la mansión en donde vivían su papá y sus hermanos. Los extrañaba, hacía una semana que no los veía. Necesitaba charlar y que le brinde un consejo, aunque fuera un celoso empedernido y no quisiera que tenga ningún hombre a su lado.

Una puntada de dolor le electrificó el pecho cuando pensó en eso. El único hombre que había amado en su vida era alguien con quien tenía nulas esperanzas y estaba a kilómetros de distancia. "Es lo mejor para mí", pensó.

**0*0*0**

Manejaba un _Maybach Exelero_ color blanco. No era el automóvil que solía utilizar. Como su familia era numerosa, era corriente utilizar un auto amplio cuando salían todos juntos. Harry era un hombre con muchísimo dinero, y se podía decir que le gustaba esa posición social, le gustaba que eso se note, aunque no con todas las personas. Solía ser pedante con la gente que se interponía en su camino. En esos casos era implacable, no dudaba.

Harry tenía muchas ideas nuevas para su negocio llamado FLY. Tenía la ambición desde hacía varios meses de organizar un emprendimiento para incluir lencería femenina y quería que su hija mayor, Alma lo asesore. Seguramente tendría que llamarla para hablarlo bien tranquilos.

Después de la discusión con su mujer de aquella mañana creyó conveniente sorprenderla yendo a buscarla al Hospital de San Mungo de enfermedades y Heridas mágicas.

San Mungo estaba ubicado enfrente de una plaza que ocupaba toda la manzana, llamada SOUL. En la entrada de San Mungo había cartel luminoso color verde, hacía años que estaba allí.

Justo cuando estaba llegando para estacionar, sonó un tema por la radio que le recordó a los viejos tiempos. Harry subió el volumen con soltando un suspiro de nostalgia.

…_Tu amor es una trampa_

_es una lanza que traspasa_

_la tranquilidad, es algo loco_

_nada más_

_Es tan impredecible_

_tan sensible que se irrita_

_cuando gritas cuando quieres respirar…_

Con su espectacular auto, bordeaba la plaza SOUL, y entonces la vio. Ginny caminaba muy abrigada, con su tapado negro, sus botas de taco medio. Un jeans azul oscuro ajustado y en su cabeza llevaba un gorro turquesa que resaltaba el cabello pelirrojo. Tenía una nariz respingadita, chiquita y unos labios carnosos. Harry la miró con orgullo. Era el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla con él.

A los treinta y ocho años, Ginny estaba espléndida y no era de extrañarse, ella le gustaba verse bien y aprovechaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance: cremas, gimnasio, masajes. Al principio se resistía a utilizar su dinero, pero después, con el paso de los años, la fue convenciendo de que todo lo de él, era suyo. ¡Qué orgullosa era la condenada!

-Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí Ginny?-hizo una media sonrisa, sacando un codo por encima del auto y mirando a su sugestivamente a su mujer. Ella parecía sorprendida de verlo allí, pero sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo apenas sonrendo.

-Quise darte una sorpresa.

-¿Para qué? Si yo te rompo las pelotas.

-Sí, me las rompes muy bien…-confirmó riendo. Ella hizo todo el esfuerzo por no reír.

-¿Y qué esperas para subirte al auto, florcita? –la sonrisa de Ginny se borró y entrecerró los ojos, disgustada con ese apodo estúpido. -¡Ey! Estaba bromeando, sube al auto, hace frío.

-¿Florcita me dijiste?- dijo tiritando de frío. Harry rodó los ojos.

-Sube de una vez, te vas a enfermar.

-¿Sabes qué? Prefiero caminar – Harry puteó por lo bajo y descendió del carro. Se acercó a ella decididamente y le estampó un beso en los labios, para nada discreto. Ginny le correspondió con ganas y luego lo miró, con las manos en sus hombros.

-Te encanta hacerte rogar– ella seguía seria –Estás helada.- Ginny solo lo miró fijo.- Fue una estupidez lo de hoy.

-Sí lo sé…-sonrió y lo abrazó.

-¿Adivina qué canción pusieron en la radio?

-¿Vieja?

-Muy…-rió con nostalgia.

-¿Joaquín Sabina? – Harry negó.- No sé.

-Amor narcótico.

-¿Te acuerdas? Te quiero así… -canturreó.- Hermosa.

-Qué carácter tenías a los veinte, eh.

-Sigo teniéndolo, ten cuidado.

-Me consta.

-En esta plaza conocí al hombre más agrandado y pedante del mundo, debe ser por eso – dijo sarcástica y luego bostezó.

-Que feo haberse casado con un pedante…

-Me extorsionó para que tomara un café con él – dijo fingiendo indignación – Una vergüenza.

-Tu rechazo fue una vergüenza… rechazarme a mí, ¿te volviste loca?, cualquiera habría aprovechado la oportunidad de estar con este hombre – dijo, autorreferencial.

-Tontito.

-No nos conocimos aquí en esta plaza, fue en Hogwarts – la remendó con un gesto sensual.

-Mira que eres hipócrita, ¿eh? En Hogwarts antes no existía para ti -lo abrazó, buscando oler tu perfume.

-¿Quieres mimos?

-Sí…

-En Hogwarts existías, ¿o no recuerdas la sala multipropósito? ¿Las máscaras venecianas? ¿Alma Potter? – se besaron otra vez

-Hacía mucho que no nos besábamos así.

-En casa con los niños es imposible que te toque un pelo, Ginevra – dijo irónico.

-¡Qué mentiroso! – Volvieron a reírse con complicidad -Dime por qué estás tan contento. Quiero saberlo ahora.

-Llegué a las dos mil horas de vuelo y he vencido a Ron, sólo tiene mil quinientas –dijo entusiasmado como un nene con juguete nuevo.-Tu marido será un piloto profesional muy pronto…ya verás.

-¡Qué bueno! – lo abrazó con fuerza – Pero deja de competir con Ron…

-Todavía no sabe hacer el ocho en el aire. Las acrobacias no son lo suyo.

-Qué estupidez.- desestimó Ginny.

-¡No, es muy difícil!

-También tengo algo para contarte…

Harry se puso serio, con expresión asustada.

-¡No estás embarazada de nuevo! ¿Verdad? – Ginny rió.

-¡No! ¿Estás loco? – rieron, casi espantados con la idea.

-¡Ey! ¡Señor! – una voz quejosa los interrumpió - Su auto es lindísimo, pero está mal estacionado – era una mujer desde otro automóvil. Harry se acercó más.

-Lo siento, ya lo corro– repuso y un poco de humo salió de su boca.

-¡¿Eres Harry Potter?! ¡Wow!

-No, por supuesto que no, usted está confundida…-se apresuró a mentir

-Vamos a casa Harry – dijo Ginny sin querer aguantar a ningún obsecuente, y rápidamente se subió al carro de alta gama- A esta altura Lily debe estar volviendo locos a los elfos…

-Sí, pobre Stinky – Rió Harry y aceleró la marcha hacia su hogar.

* * *

Nota:

Para los ex lectores de PETQ. Hay cierto "desfasaje" en las edades de los personajes, pero no es mucha la diferencia. Cuando escribí PETQ nunca creí que le haría una segunda parte. Pero este detalle no cambia en nada la trama, es solo algo matemático. (Para que no crean que soy tan burra con los numeros, lo aclaro jaja)

Para los que no leyeron PETQ: Conoceremos a más personajes que tendrán un peso en la trama, y las circunstancias de la muerte del bebé de Ginny también serán contadas en su momento.

A ambos: El parto que atiende Ginny de los gemelos lo escribi como pude. No tengo conocimientos de medicina ni obstetricia pero ni cerca eh! jajajaja Ni tampoco a quién corno preguntarle... pero bueh no me tiren con tomatazos! jajaja

**Gracias **por leer. Esta historia supone un desafío para mí, nunca escribi a Harry a Ginny en estas edades, ni circunstancias. Francamente no sé si estará a la altura de la otra. Son momentos de mi vida muuuuy pero muy diferentes, y todos sabemos que eso influye en un escritor. Sin embargo pretendo que "Parece que fue ayer", tenga vida propia y su esencia particular. Eso intentaré, al menos.

Espero alguna crítica atomatada o abrazos virtuales, ¿por qué no? (se ponía en positiva la wacha jjajaja)

Nos vemos en el próximo.

Joanne.


	2. Una cena controvertida

**Hoy fue un día de actualizaciones parece! je! Bueno , aca les dejo el capitulo de esta historia. Gracias por haber leido el primero y darle la bienvenida :)**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste tmb**

* * *

**Parece que fue ayer**

**Capítulo 2**

**Una cena controvertida**

_Y si quieres también,_

_Puedo ser tu trapecio y tu red,_

_Tu adiós y tú ven,_

_Tu manta y tu frío,_

_Tu resaca, tu lunes, tu hastío._

Hugo Weasley estudiaba para convertirse en un gran psicoanalista, como su tío Jack Daniels. En realidad no era su tío de sangre, claro. Jack empezó siendo el analista de Harry Potter, y por una serie de circunstancias, se transformó en un miembro de su familia, incluso antes de que él naciera. Hugo y Jack fueron gestando una gran relación. Jack era un hombre grande y muy sabio, de sesenta y siete años; siempre lo había aconsejado, era una especie de abuelo y tío, que lo contuvo y lo cuidó desde chico. Hugo hacía unos meses que había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts.

Se acercaba la fecha de su primer parcial, estaba muy nervioso. Era una materia muy difícil, pero su padre, Ronald Weasley siempre le decía que había heredado la inteligencia de su madre. El desconfiaba terminantemente de estos dichos porque se sentía cada vez más inseguro a la hora de ir a rendir.

Dos horas y solo había leído tres páginas. Soltó una blasfemia y se quitó los lentes. ¡Sólo tenía dieciocho años, aunque no lo pareciera! Es que Hugo era muy maduro para ser un adolescente, todos lo decían. Probablemente había heredado la mesura de su madre, Hermione Weasley. Sus padres jugaban un papel muy importante en la historia del mundo mágico y a veces, como todos sus primos, se sentía condicionado por eso. Junto a Harry Potter, habían derrotado a Lord Voldemort hacía muchos años, otorgándoles por fin la paz a todos los habitantes de la comunidad mágica. Cada vez que decía su apellido, todos lo miraban con los ojos como platos, asombrados, y esperaban que él transmita los detalles de las grandes historias de sus papás, junto a Harry Potter. Cuando era niño esto resultaba divertido y agradable, pero con los años se volvió reiterativo y ya no toleraba ese tipo de asedio. Él no había hecho demasiado, toda la gloria le pertenecía a los adultos. Por supuesto que sus cuatro primos, al ser hijos directos de Harry Potter, lo padecían muchísimo más que él.

Su celular sonó y Hugo sonrió al ver de quién se trataba.

-Zoe Terremoto Potter –fue su modo de saludar, riéndose. –

-La mejor de los Potter, deberías decir -dijo su prima, risueña.- Te extrañaba primito.

-Me siento privilegiado, tú nunca extrañas a nadie.

-¿Puedes dejar de hablar como tío Jack? – la escuchó reírse con fuerza.

-Ya sabes que es mi referente, me dedicaré a lo mismo que él.

-Blablabla… creí que no me atenderías, pichón de Freud.

-¿Freud?

-Vamos, tú sabes de quién te hablo.

-Claro, la que no tiene idea eres tú. De todos modos, estoy descansando del estudio, intenta no nombrarme ninguno… tengo una mezcla tremenda en la cabeza.

-Te irá bien, eres como tu madre: súper, mega, archie inteligente…

-¿Qué me quieres pedir? Te conozco, Zoe

-¡Eres tan intuitivo! – Reconoció la joven.- Quiero ir a Callejón Diagon, a conocer el nuevo local de FLY. Al se hará cargo…

-Me conozco de memoria los locales de FLY, todo Quidditch…ya sabes lo mucho que me aburre.

-En este habrá cosas nuevas, te lo prometo. –su primo bufó. – ¡Vamos, no seas tan amargo! Luego iremos a comer… por favor, ¡estoy aburrida!

-Podrías ir pensando que hacer de tu vida, ¿no? – le sugirió Hugo con una mueca que Zoe pudo imaginar, aunque no lo estuviese viendo.- Ya hace cuatro meses que terminaste Hogwarts.

-A veces suenas como mi padre, ¿te lo comenté?

-Vagamente…

-Te espero en una hora en Callejón Diagon, despejarte un poco trae suerte en los exámenes.

-¿Theo irá?

-No, el idiota de mi hermano está besuqueándose con sus novias.

-Tiene diesiciete años, ¿qué pretendes que haga?

-Que madure.

-Le pides demasiado a tu hermanito gemelo…

-Sí, no entiendo como puede ser mi gemelo. Somos tan distintos.

-Físicamente se parecen mucho.

-¡Hablo de nuestra personalidad! Él es un idiota y yo no.

-Le contaré que estás difamándolo –dijo Hugo Weasley, riendo.

-Se lo digo en la cara, no le temo a Theo. ¿Nos vemos allá? ¡No acepto un no como respuesta! Nos vemos, adiós.

-No, espera Zoe…

Fue demasiado tarde, su prima había cortado, dando por hecho que asistiría. Hugo suspiró, su prima era bastante intuitiva. Por suerte su fuerza de voluntad era tal como pasar solo unas horas afuera y luego volver para ponerse repasar. Al menos no tenía dudas de que la tenacidad, definitivamente, la había heredado de su madre.

Zoe llegó temprano al lugar acordado con su primo en Callejón Diagon. Sabía que se tomaría su tiempo para llegar, por ende empezó a mirar la aburrida vidriera de un local donde vendían velas aromatizantes y sahumerios; también una bruja de adivinación ofrecía tirar las cartas por sólo dos galleons. Ella no creía en la adivinación, aunque tenía sobradas pruebas, por las historias de sus padres, de que existía.

Zoe era, junto a su hermano gemelo Theo, los segundos hijos de Ginevra Potter y Harry Potter. Se observó en el reflejo. Zoe tenía la tes blanca y los ojos almendrados como los de su madre, pero más claritos.

Su sedoso pelo era lacio y azabache como el de Harry. Tenía cara redonda, sin pecas, sus labios eran carnosos como los de su mamá. Su cuerpo era esbelto, grandes pechos, cintura pequeña y un redondo trasero. Era más pulposa que su hermana Alma, quién si bien también tenía un buen físico, Alma era más menudita. Zoe había terminado de cursar sus estudios en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería hacía cuatro meses y aún no tenía decidido a qué se iba a dedicar.

Como consecuencia, su padre le ordenó que ayude en su exitosísima cadena de artículos para Quidditch llamada FLY. A Zoe no le interesaba en lo más mínimo colaborar y no le hizo caso. Pero claro, su papá estaba demasiado ocupado para notar estas faltas, y ella, rebelde y autosuficiente, aprovechó esta situación. El Quidditch no era lo suyo, ella quería hacer otra cosa que tenga más acción que, pero sabía que imposible, que su padre se opondría, por eso nunca se atrevió a mencionárselo.

La más pequeña de sus hermanas se llamaba Lily, como su abuela paterna. Apenas tenía cinco años, la misma edad que su prima Rose. Casi se podían decir que eran mellizas, porque ambas vivían muy pegados, jugando siempre juntas. Los dos primas más pequeñas asistían a un colegio llamado Learning para aprender las cosas básicas antes de ir a Hogwarts. Alma, Zoe y Theo también habían acudido allí.

Su hermana mayor, Alma, era la jefa de Recursos Humanos de una sucursal de FLY. Siempre se molestaba en recalcar que le habían hecho las pruebas correspondientes para estar allí, que la habían entrevistado y que ella tenía las condiciones idóneas para el puesto. Su hermana quería recalcar que trabajaba en FLY por ser 'la hija de'. Y si, el apellido Potter siempre les pesaba, pero intentaba no darle mucha importancia.

Su padre Harry, estaba orgulloso de Alma, Zoe lo notaba. No sentía celos por ella, pero le hubiera gustado que la apoye, como lo había hecho cuando Alma eligió su profesión. Alma fue una alumna aplicada y sus notas nunca fueron bajas, las travesuras eran de las más inocentes. En cambio Zoe… bueno siempre hizo travesuras en Hogwarts haciendo enojar sus padres.

Zoe y Hugo caminaban por Callejón Diagon. Hugo era arrastrado por su prima para ver cada vidriera. Éste último creía que si iba a con su hermanita de ocho años, la pasaría mejor.

-¡Mira Hugo! ¡Me encanta esa marca de ropa! –le dijo entusiasmada - ¿Tú qué piensas?

-No entiendo demasiado de moda, eh.

-Amo los zapatos.

-Sí, se la fascinación que te producen – dijo sonriendo - ¿Sabes un cosa? Salir contigo a estos lugares es lo mismo que venir con Rose…

-¡Ey! No llames a las enanas, si vienen esas dos nos volverían locos…-Hizo una cruz con los dedos.

-¿Cómo se estarán portando en Learning? –se preguntó Hugo.

-Bien, ni siquiera varitas tienen, mucho daño no pueden hacer - Los dos rieron burlonamente.-Tu hermana es bastante atrevida.

-La niña tiene a quién salir, ¿no?

-¿Lo dices por mí, cierto? – se señaló a sí misma, sonriendo.

-Por todos…- pasaron por la librería Flourish y Boutts y Hugo se hipnotizó.

-No pretenderás entrar, ¿verdad? –musitó Zoe, a modo de advertencia – En serio, Hugo, tienes demasiados libros, no rompas las…

-Me encantan los libros, no engordan y nutren el intelecto. Y no digas frases de Harry, por favor.

-Esa frase la dice todo el mundo, no sólo mi padre– se quejó Zoe bufando.

-Te regalaré un libro…

-No me interesa.

-Deberías hacerle caso al nerd de tu primito, Potter, leer no te vendría nada mal, ¿sabes? – siseó una voz soberbia de atrás.

Los primos giraron las cabezas. Era Armand Malfoy. Y claro, los Potter y los Malfoy estaban enemistados por portación de apellido, como si hubieran heredado la aversión de sus padres. Armand era hijo de Draco, el mejor detective del mundo mágico, y Kristen Dashwood una modelo que ya no se dedicaba al modelaje, pero sí a gastar la plata de su marido, como todo Londres bien sabía. Armand era rubio, ojos casi de vidrio de lo claritos que eran, alto y bastante maleducado. Se comportaba como si lo supiera todo, Zoe no lo toleraba.

-¡Malfoy! Te dije que dejes de ufanarte de que lees – le dijo serena– En serio, no se te nota. Eres bastante bodoque.

-¿Qué hacen por acá los primitos? ¡No me digas que la recién egresada de Hogwarts está en busca de un empleo! Esto sí que es un notición –Ironizó Armand riéndose

-¿Y qué si así lo fuera? –Lo desafió Zoe, roja de ira.

-Tu papito millonario te paga todo, no te hagas la que estás ocupándote de tu futuro.

-Tu padre también es millonario, Malfoy. – terció Hugo, con calma - y no te veo trabajando sino aquí, diciendo estupideces.

-Habló el nerd, en serio, no sabía que tenías voz Weasley.

-Vamos, Zoe, no perdamos el tiempo.

-¿Y dónde está el imbécil de Theo? Arrogante como su padre y su abuelo…

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermano, hijo de puta! – Lo amenazó Zoe indignada.

-Potter y Weasley, los primitos fracasados. Cómo les pesa el apellido eh… ¿qué se siente ser la generación de los inútiles?

-¡Cállate! – Malfoy rió.

-Sus padres se hacen las estrellas del mundo mágico, pero con ustedes dejaron mucho que desear…en serio, son la manzana podrida que pudre el cajón –afirmó Armand desagradablemente.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar de pasados familiares, por favor. ¡Tu abuelo Lucius fue mortífago, todos los saben! – escupió Zoe, con verdadero placer- Y tu padre es un mercenario que extorsiona a todo el mundo por un poco de oro…

La gente empezaba a mirarlos y a escuchar la discusión. Hugo empezó a alarmarse, se estaban metiendo en problemas.

-Al menos le doy orgullo a mi familia, fui Premio Anual y Prefecto. En cambio tú, ¿qué eres? Ni siquiera eres linda, no tienes nada que hacer al lado de tu hermana, eso lo sabes ¿no?

-Basta Malfoy, basta… -intervino Hugo, preocupado por el estado de su prima, quién de repente se había quedado callada, observando a Malfoy con un odio irrefrenable.

-No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia…

-Siempre eclipsada por su hermana mayor, la preferida de tu padre… ¡pobrecita Zoe!

-¡Cállate infeliz, no sabes lo que dices, eres una mierda!

-Algún día me follaré a tu hermana y te comentaré qué es lo que te hace falta para ser como ella, seguramente la lista de atributos es muy extensa… ¿Te mueres por ser como ella, no? Ja,ja,ja Qué feo ser la hermanita fracasada, ¿no?

-¡YO TE MATO! –gritó Zoe enfurecida. Hugo se apresuró a agarrarla por la cintura.

-No lo hagas, no vale la pena – Armand no paraba de reírse.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame, Hugo, mataré a este cerdo hijo de puta!

Pero Malfoy, habiendo cumplido su objetivo de humillarla delante de su primo, se retiró triunfante. La gente murmuraba y comentaba las barbaridades que se habían dicho Malfoy y Potter. Furiosa, Zoe se soltó de su primo y empezó a caminar en dirección al local de FLY. Malfoy se las pagaría, como sea, pero esos agravios no quedarían impunes, de eso se iba a encargar ella.

***0*0***

Hermione llegó a su mansión tarde, en la noche. El juicio la había dejado agotada y sin fuerzas. La mención de su sobrinito muerto le hizo revivir aquella época oscura en donde tuvo que contener a Harry y a Ginny luego de enterrar a su hijo recién nacido. Encendió la luz y observó el ambiente. Tenía una casa enorme y lujosa. Pero estaba tan estresada con su trabajo que ni tiempo de disfrutarla. Probablemente era ese el precio de tener una privilegiada situación económica, no tener tiempo para existir.

Se acercó lentamente a la repisa y tomó la fotografía de un muchacho, con algunos rasgos parecidos a ella: la nariz y el color de los ojos. Se trataba de Davin Weasley, su hijo mayor. Tenía veintidós años y estaba estudiando en Alemania para ser pianista. Davin no era hijo biológico de Ron y Hermione: había llegado a su vida cuando tenía ocho años. En ese momento Hugo era apenas un bebé de siete meses.

Davin era hijo de una primo lejano de Hermione, quién lamentablemente falleció en un accidente de avión. El niño no tenía familiares vivos y en cuanto sucedió el accidente se contactaron con Hermione, y junto a Ron, se hicieron cargo del pequeño que quedó desamparado. Davin sorprendió a todos cuando demostró sus primeros signos de magia, ya que se había criado como un muggle. Quizá la influencia de Alma era significativa, desde chiquitos habían sido además de primos, amigos.

-¿Extrañas al mayor de tus retoños?- la voz de Ron la sobresaltó.

-Ron, me asustaste...

-¿Cómo fue el juicio?- Hermione sonrió sin alegría.

-Ganamos – se encogió de hombros y suspiró.- Pudimos demostrar que estaban planeando preparar sub potestatem.-se abrazaron.

-No estés triste…

-Estoy preocupada – confesó alicaída.- Temo que ese brebaje vuelva a nuestras vidas… temo por los niños, Ron.

-Ellos están protegidos, Harry se encarga bien de eso…

-Quizá no sea suficiente…-dijo Hermione.-Quizá haya que hacer algo más.

-No tiene sentido que entres en pánico. No podemos controlarlo todo… Davin está protegido en Alemania… Hugo será un excelente psicoanalista…-Hermione sonrió.-Y Rose cualquier cosa menos modelo…

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rose?

-Jugando en su habitación…está enloquecida porque empieza arte y pintura con Lily… -los dos sonrieron.

-Volverán loca a la profesora…-vaticinó Hermione.

-Apuesto a que sí. Pobrecita… le quemarán la cabeza con sus vocecitas chillonas…

-Oye, ¿crees que Jack y April visiten a Davin?

April Bones, aparte de ser la mujer de psicoanalista Jack Daniels, era la una de las mejores amigas de Ginny. April y Ginny se habían conocido en San Mungo el día que Ginny supo que estaba embarazada de Alma y se convirtieron en amigas inseparables. April Bones había sido periodista de la revista Corazón de Bruja, pero actualmente dirigía su propio medio, un fascículo semanal llamado _Palabras mágicas._

-Sino me equivoco en el itinerario de su viaje esta semana estarán en Berlín, para la semana próxima regresan, se les acabó la fiesta…-dijo Ron con malicia.

-Ojala regresen pronto. Extraño las locuras de April…

***0*0***

Harry estacionó el _Maybach Exelero_ en el garaje enorme donde había otros autos de lujo: al menos diez modelos de Audis. Ginny se bajó y fue hacia la cocina de la enorme mansión en donde vivían. Stinky, el elfo, se acercó para recoger su abrigo y su maletín.

-Gracias Stinky querido- Ginny lo acarició.

-De nada señora. Con los demás elfos estamos preparando la cena. ¿Desean comer algo en especial?

-Quiero lo que toca en mi dieta – repuso Ginny con simpleza.-¿Tú deseas algo más, Harry?

-Sí, sopa, hace frío-se sentó en el sillón y encendió el enorme televisor.

-¡Mamá! –una niña bajó deslizándose peligrosamente por la baranda de la escalera.

-¡LILY POTTER!-Gritó enojada Ginny. La niña sostenía una pelota Snitch en su mano.- ¿Quieres romperte la cabeza?

-¡No, estaba jugando con mi Snitch mami! –Se fue corriendo a los brazos de Harry, su aliado incondicional.

-Hola princesa Lily… ¿Quieres dejar de hacer gritar a tu madre? Me está rompiendo los tímpanos.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca, Harry – le espetó ella. Él le tiró un beso graciosamente, Ginny se retiró a la cocina para ayudar a Stinky.

-Empezaré pintura y diseño papito -dijo Lily con su dulce vocecita. Harry la miró, derritiéndose por su hija menor. Tenía los ojos marrones como Ginny y el pelo caoba como Alma cuando era pequeña. Ella lo llevaba mucho más corto, a los hombros. Así le había pedido a su peluquero. Lily Potter era una niña acostumbrada a los lujos y bastante más fanática de ellos que sus hermanos. Al ser la más pequeña era la más mimada, y eso la había mal acostumbrado. Con su prima Rose, la hija pequeña de Ron y Hermione, pasaba lo mismo.- Rose irá conmigo.

-Me parece bien hermosa…¿Zoe ha vuelto?

-Se encerró en su habitación apenas llegó.

-¿Y Theo?

-Estuvo con una joven con muchas tetas en su cuarto -dijo Lily, que parecía saberlo todo.

-Eres muy pequeña para decir esa palabra – la regañó Harry.

-Theo la dice todo el tiempo, ¿por qué yo no puedo?

-No repitas lo que dice tu hermano, ese inmaduro ya me va a escuchar -Harry se levantó y dejó a Lily en su lugar.-Lo que Theo hizo hoy es un secreto entre tú y yo. Nada de ir con el cuento a tu madre… ¿puede ser, cielo?

-Está bien papito…-sonrió con picardía.

Harry subió la escalera y sin pedir permiso entró en la habitación de Theo. La música estaba al máximo, era evidente que había utilizado un muffliato para no molestar al resto de la casa, Harry se tapó los oídos. La habitación de Theo, era de cuarenta metros cuadrados, la pared donde estaba el respaldar de la cama era de un color crema, y el resto eran blancas. La cama era extra grande y había dos puertas, una para el vestidor, y otra para el enorme y confortable baño con jacuzzi. Los ventanales daban al jardín principal de la mansión.

Su hijo salió del baño, estaba con una toalla puesta en la cintura. Era evidente que tonificaba sus músculos porque los tenía muy marcados. Theo Potter era muy parecido a Harry, casi de la misma altura, pese a sus prematuros diecisiete años. Tenía los ojos muy verdosos y el cutis blanco.

-Hola Harry – dijo Theo sonriendo.-Qué cara traes… ¿te peleaste con mamá?

-No – apagó la música sin tocarla, girando su muñeca.

-Mi padre es el salvador del mundo mágico…un genio de la magia sin varita-se burló, fingiendo maravillarse por su accionar.

-Tengo que hablar contigo y es bien en serio.

-Dime, ¿qué hice ahora señor Potter?

-¿Has traído a alguien a follar aquí? – dijo severo.

-No – mintió enseguida.

-No me tomes de pelotudo. Te estoy hablando muy en serio, cabrón.

-Te digo la verdad…-sonrió un poco, sonrisa que lo delató.

-¿Quieres arruinarle la infancia a tu hermana?- dijo Harry con severidad.

-¿Qué pelotudez dices?

-Esta tarde Lily te vio subiendo con una de tus putitas – Le avisó Harry enojado.- ¿Qué pasa si te escucha follando aquí?

-Eso no sucederá…

-Te golpearé si tu hermana ve o escucha cosas aptas para mayores, ¿entendiste? -le avisó Harry con severidad.- Lily solo tiene seis años, deberías respetar a tu hermanita.

-Está bien, tienes razón, lo siento. –levantó las manos, disculpándose.- No volverá a suceder.

-Tienes el carro que deseas, puedes invitarla a donde desees. Esto no es un hotel transitorio, aquí no se folla, tú conoces las reglas ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? –lo regañó.- Si la ve algún periodista entrando a la mansión me veré comprometido. Y si tu madre se entera, tendremos problemas, tanto tú como yo.

-Está bien, está bien, tienes mi palabra de que no volverá a suceder.-prometió Theo.

-Bien…te tomo la palabra Theo – dijo serio.- Sino respetas las reglas se acaba tu mensualidad.

-Tengo el sueldo de FLY y me lo paga tío Ron… -lo desafió Theo riendo.

-¿Y quién te crees que transfiere a Ronald el caudal de dinero para pagar sueldos, idiota?- dijo Harry con arrogancia.

-Vamos, Ron es tu socio, no tu empleado.

-Da igual. Ron es como si fuera tu padre y no te pagaría el sueldo sin mi consentimiento – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Deja de intentar desafiarme, te falta mucho para eso… -lo miró.- ¿Quién es ella?

-Es mayor que yo, tiene veintiséis años.

-¿Te cuidaste verdad? Nada de follar sin preservativo…

-Deja de tratarme como un niño, Potter.

-Señor experimentado, ¿sabes lo que te falta aprender? – Theo lo empujó riendo.-No te enamores de una cualquiera, ten cuidado, las mujeres son muy astutas.

-¿Te recuerdo cómo te enamoraste de mamá? – Empezó a reírse con ganas.- La sala multipropósito de Hogwarts… son dos asquerosos…crear a Almita allí…-Harry rió también.

-Eso pertenece a la intimidad de tu madre y la mía, ten respeto cabrón.

-Se filtraron todos los detalles… hasta aquellos de los que no quería enterarme. ¡Qué asco!

-Basta con ese tema…-Harry se sentó en una silla del escritorio.- ¿Sabes por qué Zoe se encerró en su cuarto?

-No…pero algo le sucedió, seguramente – repuso Theo.

-¿Ni siquiera a ti te abrió la puerta?

-No, no quiere hablar con nadie: está llorando, me parece…-El rostro de Harry se desfiguró.

-¿Está saliendo con alguien?

-¿Estás loco? No dejaría que ningún buitre asqueroso le ponga un dedo encima - Harry le sonrió con orgullo.

-¿Le hizo caso al idiota de Adam Irving?

Adam estaba enamorado de Zoe; los Irving tenían una privilegiada posición económica, vivían a tres mansiones de los Potter.

-No lo creo, para mí que se trata de otra cosa.

-¡Dime lo que sabes de una jodida vez, Theo!

-¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? –dijo incómodo Theo.- Es mi gemela, siempre me pones en esta situación de decirte sus intimidades, y no quiero hacerlo. No quiero divulgar sus cosas privadas.

-Theo…

-No es sólo mi hermana, Harry, nacimos juntos, somos el mismo óvulo de mama Zinny…-Harry rió.

-Theo, en serio, dame solo una pista, por favor. No diré que tú hablaste – dijo persuasivo.

-¡Bien! ¡Eres incansable Harry! Zoe se peleó con Armand Malfoy en Callejon Diagon. Ese idiota la humilló delante de Hugo y de varias personas más, le dijo que tú preferías a Alma. Y conste que sólo te cuento porque me lo dijo Hugo…lo llamé para preguntarle.

-Que pendejo idiota ese Armand, un Malfoy tenía que ser -rezongó Harry enojado.

-Y sí, es un imbécil, y desde primer año la tiene con Zoe, se detestan.

-Vamos a comer, vístete que la cena estará lista en unos minutos. Iré a ver si me responde.

Salió de la habitación y se paró enfrente de la recámara de la más rebelde de la familia.

-Zoe… ¿puedes abrirme la puerta?

Inesperadamente ella no se hizo rogar. Le abrió la puerta y lo miró. Tenía los ojos hinchados.

-¿Qué pasa hermosa?

-Nada…-dijo triste.

-Que no te afecte lo que te diga Malfoy, Zoe.

-Ya te enteraste. ¿Me mandaste a uno de tus detectives a seguirme o te contó Hugo? – dijo enojada. Harry sonrió.

-Sabes que siempre me mantengo informado sobre lo que le sucede a mis hijos. –le hizo una caricia.-Solo quiero protegerlos.

-Lo siento, no quise tratarte mal papá-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Zoe, nunca dudes de que los amo a todos por igual. Lo que diga Armand Malfoy debe importante muy poco, tú eres una niña muy inteligente.

-Gracias papá -le dio un abrazo.-Igual no soy una niña, ¿eh?

-Para mí siempre serás una niña….-Zoe sonrió resignada, y su padre la inspeccionó con la mirada, como si aquellos ojos ocultaran algo que él buscaba leer.-Linda, ¿no estás saliendo con nadie, verdad?

-Theo y tú se encargan de espantarme a cualquier pretendiente – reprochó de inmediato.

-Es lo mejor, apenas tienes diecisiete…

-Theo también y sin embargo hace lo que quiere.

-Créeme que no hace lo que quiere.

-Y no te importa porque Theo es un hombre. Machista…

-En serio, Zoe, a tu hermano también lo controlo.

-Eres más permisivo con él – señaló Zoe indignada.

-Vamos a cenar, discutidora. –la abrazó.- En eso eres igual a Ginny…

Los dos rieron y llegaron al comedor abrazados. Allí estaban Theo y Lily jugando, Ginny poniendo la mesa con Stinky mientras observaba a sus hijos y reía.

-Hola Zoe, cariño…-la miró y supo que estuvo llorando.- ¿Estás bien, mi amor?

-Sí mamá…-se abrazaron. Ginny miró a Harry con interrogación, y sin que él diga nada, supo que después le explicaba, pero que no era nada grave.

-Siéntate Zoe, hay pollo con papas. –miró a Lily que aplastaba las papas con el tenedor haciendo lío. En su falda la niña tenía un Ipad, elemento electrónico muggle, por el cual visualizaba sus dibujos animados favoritos- No hagas eso con la comida…

-Está caliente, mami.

-Ten cuidado con el Ipad, lo vas a estropear con comida…-dijo Ginny con paciencia.

-Hay varios de esta mesa que están calientes, Lils-acotó Zoe mirando a su gemelo; Theo sabía muy bien que su hermana le estaba cobrando haberle soplado a Harry sobre la pelea con Armand Malfoy.

-Zoe…-dijo Ginny severamente.

-Es la verdad.

-Zoe está bromeando mamá- saltó Theo asesinándola con la mirada.

-¿Hay un lugar para mí en la mesa? – dijo una voz conocida desde la puerta del comedor.

-¡Alma, viniste!- Lily corrió a abrazarla y Alma le hizo upa y le dio muchos besos en el cachete.

-Mi amor hermosa, ¿planeando la próxima travesura?- Ginny se levantó a darle un abrazo.

-Hola Alma, estás muy delgada mi amor – dijo, observando su aspecto.- Stinky trae un plato de sopa para Alma…

-Basta mami, pareces la abuela, estoy bien –se acercó a Harry- Hola papá..

-¡Ey! –le pegó en el hombro.-No estoy tan vieja.

-Hola hermosa – dijo Harry sonriendo.- Estás pálida…

-¿Alguien más va a opinar sobre mi aspecto? – se ofuscó.

-Sí, yo – dijo Theo con frescura- Se te ve el corpiño con esa blusa… hace frío, podrías taparte.

-Coincido –dijo Harry.

Zoe, Alma y Ginny se miraron y rodaron los ojos.

-Empezaré Arte y Pintura, Al.- le contó Lily con entusiasmo.

-¿Si? ¡Qué bueno! Debes mostrarme todo lo que haces-se sentó a la mesa al lado de Zoe y la saludó con un efusivo beso en el cachete.- ¿Cómo estás Zoe?

-Estoy bien-dijo apagada.

-Si tú lo dices –se encogió de hombros y se acercó a decirle algo en el oído.- Tengo una propuesta de trabajo para hacerte, hermanita, ya te contaré después.

-¿Qué cuchichean ustedes dos? – terció Theo.

-Mi único hermano varón, ¿sigue siendo tan mujeriego como siempre?

-Cállate Alma.

-Los miro y están todos tan grandes todos…-dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Pasa demasiado rápido el tiempo … -coincidió Harry.

-Espero que eso no signifique que vamos a tener más hermanos – repuso Zoe ácidamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana – levantó la mano Theo.

-Y yo.-dijo Alma, mirando severamente a Harry.

-¿Por qué me miran a mí como si fuera el culpable de todo?

-Eres tú el que embaraza a nuestra madre, Potter. –Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Theo!- señaló a Lily con la mirada, sin embargo sonreía y evitó mirar a Harry

-Sí, pero mira esas series de Disney…son un espanto.-Lo que decía Theo era cierto, Lily miraba la serie en su I-pod sin prestarle atención.- ¿Cuándo me vas a invitar a tu departamento?

Alma le sonrió.

-Cuando quieras puedes venir. No cocino tan bien como Stinky, pero te aseguro que no te quejarás.

El teléfono de Harry sonó. Era su detective privado, el señor Draco Malfoy.

-Aguarda un momento - dijo alejándose de la mesa. Ginny se fastidió al verlo, Harry evitó mirarla. Cuando llegó a su escritorio, se sentó.- Listo Malfoy, ya puedo hablar.

-¿Tenías a la ministra de la magia cerca? - se burló.

-Te escucho –repuso Harry ignorando su burla.

-Hay una conversación interesante de Alma con el idiota Belfort.

-Dime que escuchaste, ve al grano Malfoy.

-Te envío el archivo por email, ¿te parece? Así lo oyes tú mismo.

-¿Es grave? Me estás preocupando.

-No lo sé. Parece que el noviecito de tu hija le hizo una escena violenta.

-¿Qué le hizo qué? –Dijo enojado.- ¿Le ha tocado un pelo? Alma está aquí y no parece haber sido golpeada pero siempre puede ocultarse…

-¡Cálmate guarda bosques! – dijo Malfoy riendo.- Alma no especifica que es exactamente lo que ocurrió, pero por lo que se oye es una escena de celos, y le mencionó a Belfort que no le gusta la violencia.

-Maldito imbécil, si se atrevió a tocarle un pelo lo mato.

-Ya te envié el archivo – avisó Draco.- ¿Necesitas algún otro de mis servicios?

-Sí, dile al idiota de tu hijo de deje de provocar a Zoe.

-Vamos, son adolescentes, se odian desde primer año -el odio entre su hijo Armand y Zoe parecía divertirlo.

-Zoe se angustió por culpa de Armand, le dijo un montón de estupideces, Malfoy. Ponlo en su lugar, o lo pondré yo.

-Tu hija no se queda atrás. Según me contaron mis informantes le dijo que mi padre Lucius era mortífago…-inevitablemente los dos rieron con nostalgia.

-Le enseñé a mi hija a hacer buen uso de la memoria, Malfoy.

-Es un cabrona arrogante como el padre ¿eh?

-Vete a la mierda-le cortó sin dejar de sonreír.

La puerta del despacho se abrió súbitamente. Harry creyó que era Ginny, pero no, era Alma.

-Fue una estupidez, sólo discutimos por celos -le explicó, sin preámbulos.

-¿Hablas de Belfort, cierto?

-Sí, hablo de mi novio.

-Para mi ese depravado asqueroso que te lleva diez años, nunca será tu novio – dijo cortante.

-¿Planeas arruinarme la noche, cierto?– repuso Alma, dolida por aquellas palabras.

-Belfort es quien te está hiriendo, con sus escenas de celos estúpidas.

-Basta, Harry. No puedo creer hasta dónde has llegado, como invades mi privacidad…

-Soy tu padre, no me llames Harry –dijo severo.

-Quiero que dejes de intervenir las líneas mías y las de Zoe. Quiero que nos dejes en paz, que respetes nuestra privacidad – le exigió cansada.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Zoe es mi hermana, no permitiré que sufra lo mismo que yo, ¡deja de asediarnos, déjanos en paz de una maldita vez!

-No me hables así, Alma, te estás pasando de la raya.

-¿Crees que puedes digitar la vida de todo el mundo? ¡Me tienes harta! –Alma pretendía irse pero Harry con un movimiento de manos trabó la puerta.-¡Ábreme, Harry!

-No te irás a ningún lado antes de escucharme… ¡y maldita sea, deja de decirme Harry!

-¡Es tu nombre! – zapateó el suelo, y dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-¿Belfort te golpeó?- ella negó, nerviosa y temblando.- Dime la verdad… ¿te ha tocado un pelo?

-¡No! ¡El sería incapaz de hacerme eso, el nunca me golpearía y yo no lo permitiría!

-Explícame la charlita que tuviste hoy.

-¿Acaso Malfoy no te envió la conversación? – inquirió con sarcasmo.

-Ahórrame el trabajo de bajar el archivo.

-Warren es celoso y discutimos… se puso como loco, pero jamás me ha agredido físicamente.

-¿Verbalmente sí?

-¡No! Solo me ha gritado, pero él tiene razón, me puse a hablar con mi ex. Sólo pretendía saludarlo…

-¿Y por eso tiene derecho a gritarte? – Alma lo miró incrédula.

-Ya quisieras ver si ves a mamá hablando con sus ex… te agarraría un ataque.

-Ya no tengo veinte años, Alma, no trataría jamás a tu madre de esa manera.

-Lo has hecho… te he visto hacerla llorar cuando era niña –escupió, hiriente.

-Por favor… lo que pasó hace años no viene al caso aquí. Tú sabes bien todo lo que ocurrió hasta que supiste que eras mi hija…-le espetó Harry dolido.

-Lo siento, papá. No quise decirte eso, yo no quise…-lo abrazó, Harry acarició su cabello.-¿Por qué no aceptas a Warren papá? Dale una oportunidad, por favor.

-No tiene sentido que discutamos esto, Alma. Nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo.

-Mamá y tú están ciegos, no quieren darle una oportunidad, es importante para mí.

Alguien quiso abrir la puerta desde afuera.

-Ábreme la puerta Harry.-exigía enojada Ginny. Alma le abrió la puerta y su madre entró.-¿Qué pasa aquí? Y no me mientan porque yo no soy estúpida…

-Malfoy me llamó porque escuchó algo raro en una conversación entre Alma y Belfort…

-¿Qué ocurrió, Alma? –dijo Ginny preocupada.

-Nada – fue Harry quien contestó.-Quedó todo claro ya.

Ginny abrazó a Alma y miró a Harry por encima de su hombro. Su marido le hizo una seña de que iba a matar a Warren Belfort.

***0*0***

Harry y Ginny estaban en su recámara, por acostarse. Eran casi las doce de la noche, Alma se había retirado hacia su departamento. Ginny estaba poniéndose crema, en ropa interior. Harry leía un libro.

-Quizá debamos reconsiderar lo de Belfort, Harry – enunció.

-¿Qué? – Harry no parecía haberla oído. Ginny rodó los ojos, molesta.

-¿Puedes prestarme atención dos minutos? –Harry sonrió y dejó el libro a un costado.

-Dime, primor.

-Se trata de Alma. Podríamos pensar bien lo de Belfort…-Harry borró su sonrisa.

-De ninguna manera. Ese asqueroso tiene solo siete años menos que y Alma tiene veintiuno…

-Lo sé, Harry, entiendo tus motivos, pero piensa que si lo aceptáramos lo tendríamos más controlado…

-No puedo aceptarlo, ni tolerar que ese desgraciado ponga un pie en esta casa.

-Harry, Belfort es soltero, no está casado – dijo Ginny.-Por mucho que nos pese está junto a Alma…

-¿Y? En algún momento se separarán. Esa relación no tiene futuro…

-Coincido – Harry la miró serio.

-¿Lo dices por algo en especial? – Ginny negó y se colocó la pijama de invierno.-

-No creo que Alma esté enamorado de él – repuso con simpleza.-Solo le gusta jugar a ser rebelde… o está engañándose…

-¿Engañándose? ¿Puede ser más clara?

-Estás demasiado irascible Harry…

-Lo lamento pero no te entiendo…

-¿Sabes qué? No me hagas caso, son conjeturas mías.- respiró hondo, para armarse de paciencia.- Ahora quiero saber porqué subiste a la habitación de Theo antes de cenar. Y por qué Zoe estuvo llorando.

Harry sonrió.

-No sucedió nada…

-Harry, intenta no ocultarme cosas y menos si se trata de los niños –Se tapó. Harry rió y la abrazó, Ginny se acurrucó más a él.

-No se te escapa una.

-Soy madre.

Harry le resumió lo que supo de Theo a través de Lily, Ginny solo bufó, y también le comentó la pelea de Zoe con Armand Malfoy.

-No puedo creer que sigan peleándose. Ni si quiera ellos saben por qué discuten…

-Son adolescentes – simplificó Harry. Volvió a su libro, dando por zanjada la charla. Ginny bostezó.

-¿Draco te está llamando muy seguido?

-Cada vez que surge algo extraño o peligroso en las conversaciones – respondió distraído.

-Bien…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Supiste algo del juicio?

-A Hermione le fue bien, Ron me avisó en un mensaje de texto.

-Sub Potestatem…-El corazón de Harry se aceleró.- Bajo mi poder…

-No nombres esa poción, Ginevra.

-¿Por qué? Así me sometieron y por eso perdimos a James.

-Lo sé, pero no hablemos de eso.

-Deberíamos hablarlo…

-¿Para qué?

-¿Para qué? Porque hay un loco llamado Heinrich Kleimann que tiene planes de preparar la poción que mató a mi hijo…-espetó enojada.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada…-Ginny frunció el seño, enojada.- O mejor dicho, lo que pudimos hacer, ya lo hicimos, está detenido y no podrá preparar nada...

-No me da ninguna confianza, eso no alcanza… desde hace meses tengo un mal presentimiento, desde que supimos de la muerte de esa pobre joven muggle…

-Te estás obsesionando con el tema, Ginevra.

-No quiero que nadie más salga lastimado, no quiero que nadie más muera por esa mierda de brebaje…-los ojos se le llenaron súbitamente de lágrimas.

-Ginny…-intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó.

-Déjame…

-Ginevra, tranquilízate. No quiero que te agarre otro ataque de angustia…

-James…si yo tuviera a James conmigo, Harry…¿por qué tuvo que irse? ¿por qué?

Harry le acarició la espalda, y sus ojos también se empañaron. Cuando estuvo más calmada le besó la frente.

-Ahora le pediré a Stinky que prepare té sedante… -Ginny asintió.

-Lo siento. Mañana es el aniversario de su muerte…el mismo día en que nació: 9 de enero.- Harry le corrió un mechón detrás de la oreja.-Nadie se acordó de él…

-Deja de llorar – le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares. - Me acordé de James, pero vivo mi duelo separado de ti…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero contenerte.

-Yo quiero contenerte a ti. Tú eras su padre…

-Algún día, en otra dimensión quizá, volveremos a encontrarnos con él. Te lo prometo – Ginny le sonrió.

-Te amo – le dio un beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo. Ven, acuéstate y descansa…

-¿Y el té? – dijo riendo.

-Lo dije para que te calmaras, no bajaré ahora…-los dos rieron.

-Hasta mañana Harry.

-Hasta mañana Gin.

* * *

Nota:

Bueno antes que nada, confieso que estoy ansiosa por las opiniones de este capitulo. Sobre todo porque esta historia constituye un desafío, nunca los escribí a esta edad, y me cuesta bastante, pero estoy contenta de haberme animado a escribir algo nuevo :) Cualquier crítica constructiva será bienvenida.

Por otro lado, antes que me tiren con tomatazos, quiero que sepan que no estoy de acuerdo con la forma que tiene Harry de ejercer su rol de padre, sobreprotegiendo a los hijos metiéndose en su privacidad.

Esta es una historia que estoy escribiendo "al dia", capitulo escrito, capítulo publicado. Pido paciencia con las actualizaciones, la prioridad siempre es el fic que primero publiqué, en este caso es "Desde que te vi", el cual sino leyeron estan cordialmente invitados a leer.

Les agradezco a los que comentan, comparten, y ponen la historia en favoritos. Y a los que leen también

Hasta el proximo!

Joanne


	3. Efemérides de James

**Hola gente bella! aca vine después de un tiempo considerable a dejarles otro capitulo... prometo que el proximo será en menos tiempo... espero que recuerden lo que sucedio hasta ahora en la historia! jhajajaja**

* * *

**Parece que fue ayer**

**Capítulo 3**

**Efemérides de James**

_Las epidemias fueron anteayer,__  
__las arrugas son de plastilina.__  
__En la academia del amanecer__  
__da clases de morbo Mesalina__  
__y, en una pecera con espinas,__  
__flotan las ruinas__  
__de los cabarés._

Ginny llegó a San Mungo con media hora de retraso. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de vestirse con su ambo celeste, vestimenta de trabajo. En cambio, calzaba una falda tiro alto, con unas botas caña alta y una camisa al cuerpo color marrón.

El motivo de su desorganización era que la pequeña Lily había hecho un berrinche, no quería levantarse para asistir al colegio _Learning_ y se encaprichó con faltar porque "tenía sueño". Ginny se sentía agotada, como sino hubiera descansado bien. Lo cierto es que las constantes pesadillas le habían impedido descansar con normalidad.

Ese día era uno muy difícil, y ella ya había pasado muchos aniversarios de la muerte de su pequeño hijito James, pero aquel era particularmente doloroso. Su hijo cumpliría la mayoría de edad si hubiera sobrevivido y todo eso no llegó a ocurrir y dolía mucho su posibilidad rota.

Entró a su despacho, rápidamente, apurada por evadirse y concentrarse en otra cosa. Seguir pensando en James empeoraría las cosas. La sorprendió descubrir que su despacho no estaba vacío.

-Ginny, por fin llegaste – era su jefe Gaspard Towsend, y no estaba solo, un hombre canoso lo acompañaba y vestía el mismo ambo que usaba Ginny, con las manos en los bolsillos.- Te estaba esperando… ¿qué haces vestida así?

Ginny miró al acompañante. Seguramente tenía cuarenta y cinco años, y calculó que medía un metro noventa y era delgado. Tenía ojos marrones muy grandes y una media sonrisa en el rostro. Le recordó al actor muggle llamado George Clooney.

-Lo siento Gaspard, me retrasé… tuve un problema con Lily -se excusó como si la mención de su pequeña explicara todo.-No fue nada grave, sólo hizo un berrinche.

-Me imagino –dijo comprensivo su jefe.- Esa pequeña sigue tan tremenda como siempre eh – Ginny sonrió.

-Los genes de su padre –Colgó su cartera en el perchero y puso se cruzó de brazos.- Iré enseguida a los vestuarios a alistarme pero…-miró al acompañante.- ¿no nos vas a presentar?

-Sí, lo siento – Por algún motivo Gaspard parecía nervioso.- Te presento a tu nuevo compañero de trabajo el señor Bertrand Charpentier.

-Un gusto conocerla, señora Potter -Ginny alzó las cejas.

-Hola señor hijo de Clovis Charpentier…-le espetó, de manera impulsiva.

-Ginevra, no estás siendo precisamente cordial– se espantó Gaspard, incómodo.

-Tranquilo, era una broma. Me imagino que el señor Charpentier tiene sentido del humor -el aludido sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Parecía divertido con aquella charla tan incómoda para Gaspard.

-Adoro el humor, señora Po…

-Weasley. –lo corrigió enseguida, sin dejarlo terminar.-Aquí soy la "sanadora Weasley"… Usted imaginará que el apellido de mi marido causa demasiado revuelo como para utilizarlo-Era cierto, Ginny pedía expresamente que la llamen por su apellido de soltera durante su jornada laboral.

-Lamento no haberle informado a tiempo de ese pequeño detalle – se excusó Gaspard con el sanador Charpentier, y lanzó una disimulada mirada de advertencia para Ginny.

-No te preocupes, jefe –dijo Charpentier, y golpeó su hombro amistosamente.- La sanadora Weasley será llamada como ella más lo desee. Nos llevaremos muy bien.

-Lo mejor será ir a vestirme para…

La alarma de emergencias del Hospital sonó inesperadamente, interrumpiendo el enunciado de Ginny.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido ahora? – se preocupó Bertrand.

-¡Rápido, alerta roja, hubo un accidente grave! -dijo Ginny desesperada.- ¡Manos a la obra!

Ginny y Bertrand salieron apurados por a recibir a los heridos. En Hall de San Mungo había dos mujeres que sangraban y un hombre desesperado gritando y pidiendo ayuda… y en la puerta se acrecentaban los heridos pero todos tenían lesiones más leves y superficiales. Los enfermeros iban recibiendo y ayudándolos de a poco.

-Explotó… explotó el regalo que…-decía uno de los heridos, desesperado, sin poder hilar una frase coherente.

-Tranquilo – le respondió la enfermera intentando contenerlo.-Vamos a realizarle unas curaciones, déjeme ver ese brazo…habrá que limpiar la herida pero...

-Me duele, me duele… mi mujer está herida, ella… ella…está embarazada de ocho meses…

-Tranquilo.

Otros sanadores se acercaron para atenderlo y se lo llevaron mientras gritaba y lloraba. Ginny se acercó a la mujer que sangraba, estaba casi inconsciente.

-Está embarazada, habrá que inducirle el parto -la acostaron en la camilla.

-Sí…-coincidió Bertrand.- Tiene cinco centímetros de dilatación.

-No podrá pujar, está ahogada -predijo Ginny.- Cesárea de urgencia.

-Bien, al quirófano – dijo Bertrand.

-La atenderé yo, soy obstetra.- se impuso Ginny severamente.

-Puedes necesitar ayuda para…

-Te lo agradezco, será mejor que ayudes a los otros y…-Sin previo aviso, la paciente empezó a sangrar por la vagina copiosamente y emitió un ruido de dolor.- ¡Mierda!

Ginny se quitó la camisa marrón y la utilizó para parar la hemorragia. Luego se trasladó a la paciente junto con las enfermeras. Nadie notó que estaba atendiendo a una embarazada en sostén, solo Bertrand, quién estaba con ella.

-Necesito guantes y un ambo urgente…

Se retiró al quirófano dejando al Bertrand Charpentier estupefacto. No por los senos que tenía esa mujer, sino por compromiso con la profesión: no tenía ningún inconveniente en echar a perder una camisa Armani para salvar a una paciente y a su bebé. Parpadeó y se dirigió a atender el resto de los pacientes, sin poder quitarse de su mente la imagen de Ginevra en sostén, preguntándose si era así de apasionada en otros aspectos.

***0*0***

Harry caminaba por el Cementerio de Londres. Era la primera vez en diecisiete años que sintió la necesidad de visitar la tumba de su pequeño hijo James, muerto al nacer. Hacía muchísimo frío, se había colocado los guantes, y tenía la nariz roja, su aliento salía de la boca en forma de humo.

Por fin llegó a la lápida de piedra ubicada en césped que estaba cubierto de nieve, y seco. Se sorprendió cuando vio unas rosas rojas atadas prolijamente con una cinta negra.

La tumba rezaba:

**El pequeño James Potter**

**9 de enero de 2002**

**Tus papás y tus hermanos te recordaremos siempre.**

Harry sonrió con melancolía. Ginny le renovaba la lápida cada dos años, para que permaneciera brillante y reluciente. Se agachó y acarició las letras negras del nombre con la yema de los dedos, con lentitud, como si le doliera aquel contacto.

-Perdón por no haber venido antes…-dijo con la voz ronca.- No puedo soportarlo, ¿sabes? Prefiero pensar que estás en otro lado y no aquí encerrado en ese cajón horrible…. Este lugar me parece una mierda, hijo; tengo una sensación rara, desde que nos despedimos de ti. Siempre sentí que tú no estabas aquí verdaderamente. Que estabas en algún lado, en otra dimensión…-respiró hondo, y al leer el nombre de James, recordó también a su padre. De repente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a salir sin control. El hecho de estar solos lo ayudó a desahogarse. –Es mi culpa que estés muerto, James, y esa culpa no me permite dormir. No soporto ver a tu madre llorar ni un minuto más. Si me hubiese percatado que Lauper drogaba a tu madre con esa mierda, con Sub Potestatem, pero fui tan imbécil que creí que ella me estaba rechazando aquel día, y no pude imaginarme que estaba doblegándola. Yo te maté, fue mi culpa… perdóname... –se arrodilló más abajo y abrazó la lápida.- perdóname por no haber hecho nada por ti. Ahora intento ser un mejor padre…

Una mano tocó su hombro y Harry se dio vuelta, sobresaltado. Era Ron. Avergonzado, intentó disimular las lágrimas, aunque sabía que Ron probablemente había escuchado cada palabra.

-Ronald…

-Sabía que estabas aquí –Se miraron y se abrazaron con fuerza.- Debe ser un día tan difícil para ti amigo.

Harry no dijo nada al respecto, solo suspiró, con los ojos rojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que ir FLY -dijo con la voz tomada.-Hay mucho trabajo por delante.

-¿Estás seguro que deseas trabajar hoy?-Harry asintió.

-Sí. Necesito distraerme…y dejar de pensar un poco.

-¿Y esas flores? ¿Se las trajiste tú? – Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Seguramente las dejó Ginny.

-Estás equivocado –Harry alzó las cejas, sin comprender.- No, no hablo de las flores. Me refiero a lo que estabas diciendo antes de que yo llegara…- Harry desvió la vista, evasivo.- En serio, no fue tu culpa lo que ocurrió con James. Lauper fue el asesino de tu hijo, nadie pudo haber imaginado la existencia de Sub Potestatem, se trataba de una nueva joya de la magia negra, y ni tu ni nadie podría haberlo sabido. No te tortures con ese pensamiento.

-Ron…

-Eres un gran padre para tus hijos, estás siendo injusto contigo mismo. –Zanjó su cuñado.- Imagino que Jack te lo habrá dicho en tus sesiones, estás equivocado en esta postura…y te estás haciéndote daño, Harry.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar entenderías cómo me siento…

-No podría ser tan fuerte como tú. – admitió Ron sonriendo.- Vamos…iremos a desayunar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos en FLY, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cuando tú no querías trabajar? –Emprendieron camino alejándose del sepulcro de James.-Ah, disculpa. Todavía sigues siendo un vago que no quiere hacer nada.

-Ahora soy tu socio, Potter, mucho cuidado.-Ron rió y lo empujó. Empezaron a discutir, como de costumbre todo el camino.

***0*0***

Alma salía de su departamento dispuesta a trabajar a la sucursal de FLY. Justo en el palier se encontró con Warren. El muchacho cambió la cara cuando notó que alma tenía los párpados hinchados de sus ojos verdes.

-Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar…necesitaba hablar contigo, verte…

-No me molesta –respondió Alma en son de paz. –Pero ahora debo irme a trabajar.

-Te llevo…-se acercó y la besó en los labios.- Por favor, no me rechaces mi amor.

-Nunca te he rechazado…-volvieron a besarse.

-Pareces tan triste…-se apenó Warren.

-Lo estoy…-miró su reloj.-Es tarde… ¿me llevas? – el sonrió.

-Claro– ambos subieron al ascensor, salieron del edificio en completo silencio.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Warren suavemente cuando estaban adentro el auto. Lo encendió y la radio se activó.-_La temperatura en Londres es de 1 grado bajo cero, recomendamos que hoy se abriguen bien porque nevará desde las diez de la mañana…_ -Warren bajó el volumen.-Cuéntame Alma… no te quedes con todo eso adentro.

-Estoy bien, no quiero hablar ahora.

-Estuviste llorando – afirmó observándola.- ¿Te peleaste con tu padre?

-Sí, fue anoche. Escuchó la llamada que tuvimos y creyó que me habías golpeado.- Warren sonrió con ironía, decepcionado.

-No sé porqué tiene tan mal concepto de mí. Sería incapaz de lastimarte… -la miró.- Tú lo sabes ¿no?

-Debemos recordar que los teléfonos están intervenidos, Warren – musitó Alma.- y siempre lo olvidamos y discutimos, y es mejor que mi padre no sepa los pormenores de nuestras peleas, porque eso complica las cosas.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero no sé si servirá de algo…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú padre debe tener más métodos para espiarte, Alma. Sabe de cosas que no hemos hablado por teléfono, sino personalmente.

-Seguramente nos siguen – coincidió Alma.

-Tú padre está loco, es un obsesivo con…

-No, Warren. No hables mal de él – dijo severa.-Jamás permitiré eso.

-Lo siento… no quise hablar mal de él. Pero en este tema no está siendo coherente, debes admitirlo.

-Mi padre es así, Warren… le ruego que te acepte pero no me escucha, no quiere entrar en razón. Es imposible convencerlo de que cambie de idea – explicó con tristeza.-Lamentablemente estas son las condiciones para estar conmigo. Si no te gustan… lo lamento, no tengo más para ofrecerte. No hay nada mas desgastante que intentar convencer a Harry Potter, creéme.

Justo en ese momento, Warren estacionó enfrente del local de FLY.

-Alma… sabes que nunca te dejaría –ella parpadeó- Te amo –se acercó para besarla con dulzura-No fue mi intención culparte por la actitud de tu padre.

-Ni es mi culpa ni tampoco la tuya…

_-…hubo un terrible accidente…-_Alma captó la información de la radio.

-Sube el volumen, hubo un accidente.

-_Reiteramos, hubo un terrible accidente de avión. Viajaba nada más ni nada menos que el reconocido pianista, Davin Weasley… ahijado de Harry Potter, hijo de Hermione y Ronald Weasley._

-¡Davin! ¡Mi primo viajaba en el avión que se estrelló! –Gritó desesperada, al borde del llanto.

-¡Cálmate Alma! –Dijo Warren, espantado.- Quizás es un error…

-¡Escuché su nombre claramente, el es pianista y vive viajando para dar conciertos! ¡Davin!

-¡Cálmate Alma! ¡Puede hacerte daño que te pongas así!

-No, si Davin se murió yo…

Alma sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. El instinto hizo que se lo frotara. Cuando intentó respirar empezó a ahogarse. El pecho le hacía ruido, eso era definitivamente una mala señal.

-¿Tienes asma? ¡Mierda, no puede ser!

-A mi…padre… sólo él… me puede… ayudar… llama a… mi… padre…Me ahogo.

-Iremos a San Mungo, debe verte ya mismo un sanador Alma

Warren arrancó su carro, pisando el acelerador, desesperado porque Alma se ahogaba.

***0*0***

El teléfono de Hermione Weasley sonó. Ella, en su ejemplar oficina de Wizegamont atendió distraída, sin mirar la pantalla.

_-¿Mamá? Soy yo Davin…_

_-_¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien? Me sorprende tu llamado a esta hora.

_-Sí… ¿no has visto las noticias?_

-No, estoy muy ocupada en mi oficina. ¿Qué ocurrió?

_-El avión que iba a tomarme, se estrelló._

-¡Qué desgracia tan horrible, cielo!-dijo Hermione compungida.- ¡Me alegro tanto que estés bien!

_-En las noticias mágicas están informando que yo viajaba en el avión, debemos avisarles a todos que estoy bien._

-Tienes razón. Llamaré a tu padre ahora mismo para que le avise a Harry…

-_Necesito que Alma lo sepa…-_dijo con un extraño tono de voz.

-¿Por qué no la llamas tú?

_-No es conveniente, Alma y yo estamos peleados, tú lo sabes._

-Es absurdo que continúen peleados…

-_No insistas mamá…-respiró hondo y agregó.- ¿Cómo está ella?_

-Está bien. Discute con Harry por ese novio que tiene. Harry no lo puede ni ver.

_-Tengo que cortar, después te llamaré. Los medios me están volviendo loco… en segundos te tocará a ti atenderlos y explicarles que estoy vivo. Hazlo por favor, no quiero que nadie se preocupe._

-Está bien hijito…te quiero.

_-Yo a ti. Adiós._

***0*0***

Zoe tenía tres amigos del barrio. Sandy Rivers y Leticia Wonder, compañeras de su casa Gryfindor.

El tercero, era Adam Irving, un joven siempre muy apuesto, de buena posición económica que la invitaba a salir muy seguido, pero ella se negaba. Le parecía que ese muchacho no tenía nada en la cabeza más que su ansiedad por tener sexo con cuanta joven se le cruzaba. Y ella no estaba lista para eso, no todavía. O quizá se lo habían repetido tantas veces Theo y su padre que no pudo evitar convencerse.

Aquel viernes todo el grupo se habían encontrado en un bar muy lujoso radicado a dos cuadras del barrio, instalado en una esquina, por eso su nombre In The Corner. El verdadero dueño nunca acudía a aquel bar, simplemente mandaba dinero para los sueldos, y el encargado llamado Fox era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, muy amigable y compinche con los adolescentes del barrio.

-Estoy aburrida- dijo Sandy- A veces extraño Hogwarts.

-Vamos, estás loca- dijo Leticia.

-Nos divertíamos allí, ¿no?

-Aquí también podríamos divertirnos – dijo Adam guiñándole un ojo a Zoe.-Pero tú insistes en hacerte la difícil.

-La imposible…-dijo Leticia.

-La inalcanzable…

-Basta, dejen de difamarme- dijo Zoe, sonriendo.- Le diré a Fox que traiga más bocaditos… ¡están riquísimos!

-Deberías dejar de comer, Potter –sugirió una voz despectiva. Por supuesto, era Armand Malfoy con sus amigos.

-Malfoy, ¿por qué no te vas a tu barrio? – Dijo Sandy- Siempre vienes a molestar, y dices muchas pavadas.

-No creo que sean pavadas. Tu amiga es un lechón.

-A mi no me afecta lo que me diga este idiota – dijo Zoe.

-Bien dicho cariño…

-Deja de decirme cariño – lo empujó y rió.-Somos amigos, Adam.

-Yo no quiero ser tu amigo.

-Que ganas de vomitar – dijo Malfoy burlón.

-¿Se pueden ir?- suplicó Leticia.

-No nos iremos, el bar no es de ustedes.

-¡Potter, Malfoy!- Zoe y Armand miraron hacia la barra.- Una sola más de sus estúpidas peleas y no entran más al bar.-advirtió.- No estoy bromeando, ya me tienen harto.

-Quedó claro…-dijo Zoe.- Vete, Malfoy, no puedo hechizarte aquí.- El rodó los ojos.

-No puedes hechizarme porque eres un desastre utilizando una varita mágica.

-No empiecen – dijo Leticia. Zoe la miró alzando las cejas.-Ya escuchaste a Fox amiga, los echarán del bar y estoy muy a gusto aquí.

-Él debería irse, yo llegué primero.

-En vez de discutir, ¿por qué no jugamos al "verdad consecuencia"? –propuso Roy Rewler, el amigo de Malfoy.

-Es una idiotez…-saltó Malfoy.

-¿Cómo se juega? –quiso saber Sandy.

-Debes elegir una verdad o una consecuencia. Si elijes verdad, contestas una pregunta.-dijo Roy.

-Aceptamos, ¿puedo empezar? – dijo Adam.

-De ninguna manera, vamos a sortear – saltó Roy.-¿Quién juega?

-Todos – dijo Armand, autoritario.- Jugaremos todos, sino no tiene sentido.

-Yo no…-dijo Zoe- No quiero jugar a esa idiotez.

-¿Miedo, Potter? ¿Acaso tienes verdades que no quieres decir?

-No tengo miedo, inútil.

-Bien, jugamos todos entonces – resolvió Armand.

Salió sorteado Roy y el empezaba el juego.

-Elijo a Zoe. –la miró.-¿verdad o consecuencia?

-Verdad. –dijo ella sin dudarlo.

-¿Es verdad que todavía no sabes lo que es tener relaciones sexuales? –Armand chocó la mano con su amigo. Zoe se puso roja como un tomate, incómoda.

-No contestaré eso.

-Tienes dos opciones, o contestas la verdad, o debes cumplir una prenda, Potter – espetó Armand.

-Di la verdad, Zoe, no tienes opción –le recomendó Leticia.-

Zoe sintió un odio más grande de lo habitual por Armand. Estuvo segura que él fue quien le comentó a sus amiguitos que era virgen.

-Está bien… cumpliré la prenda –el odio la envalentonó y la hizo arriesgarse.

-¿Te volviste loca? – dijo Sandy desesperada.-No estás pensando claramente amiga.

-Cumpliré la prenda – sonrió- Te escucho Roy.

-Excelente… seré bueno contigo. Tienes que darle un beso con lengua a…-pasó la vista por Malfoy y por Adam…y ahí se detuvo, torciendo la boca con rencor.-A tu amiguito, Adam Irving.

Adam lo miró, como si quisiera idolatrarlo. Zoe miró a sus amigas y rodaron los ojos, suspirando.

-Yo te avisé, amiga.

-Tienes que besarme, Zoe – dijo Adam.- No tienes opción.

-No lo hará –dijo Malfoy, con asco.- Eres demasiado miedosa, Potter… no deseas estar con tu amiguito que vive para lamer sus zapatos.

-Cállate Malfoy…-dijo Leticia.-Deja de agredir de una vez.

-Cumpliré –dijo Zoe, sorprendiendo a todos.- Ponte de pie Adam, vamos a besarnos.

-¿No podemos estar solos?

-No –dijo Malfoy prontamente- Es una prenda, bodoque. Debes hacerla delante de todos.

-Cállate Malfoy – dijo Zoe- Me pones más nerviosa.

-¡Vamos! ¡Bésense ya! –los apuro Roy sonriendo.

-Tengo preparada la cámara fotográfica…-dijo Armand, burlándose.

Adam y Zoe se besaron; él con apremio, ella, con terror. No supo en qué segundo cambió su parecer. Al principio Zoe cerró los ojos de miedo, de rechazo y después, los labios del amigo que durante años se encargó de rechazar, le resultaron sabrosos, suaves, ricos. Adam tenía un buen perfume y un buen sabor, recordó que era alto y apuesto. En ese segundo cerró los ojos, más relajada, disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo. La lengua del muchacho recorrió cada rincón de su boca y Zoe se estremeció. Siempre le había parecido un idiota de rostro bonito, pero ahora que sentía los labios carnosos del joven besarla con tanta entrega, comprendió que quizás se había equivocado en pre juzgarlo. Se separaron…y ella le sonrió de un modo diferente.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Armand les sacó una foto con su celular y lo escondió.

-¡Suficiente! –dijo Roy con desagrado.

-Esto algún día iba a pasar…-dijo Sandy y Leticia asintió, resignada.

-Te dije que tenías que darme una oportunidad…-susurró Adam a Zoe.

-Esto es un asco –sentenció Armand Malfoy -Debes tener estómago para besar a Potter, Irving.

Malfoy gravitó el insulto sobre ella, pero Zoe estaba tan fuera de la realidad con el beso que no le importó. No quería pelear con Malfoy…no, cuando el beso de Adam la había dejado en la estratósfera. ¿Eso era el amor?

-¿Por qué? Si es hermosa…-contestó Adam, saliendo del letargo.

-Vomita para el otro lado si tanto asco te da, Malfoy.- le espetó Leticia.-¿A quién le toca?

-Zoe y yo no vamos a seguir jugando.-Anunció Adam y le tomó la mano. Armand alzó las cejas.

-Hay que terminar el juego.

-No nos interesa ya jugar…-insistió Adam Irving.

-¿Te quedaste muda Potter? ¿Puedes hablar y decidir por ti misma? –dijo Armand.

-Termínenlo ustedes – dijo Zoe reaccionando por fin. Se sentía mareada luego de ese beso.-Adam y yo queremos… hablar.

La nueva pareja se retiró del bar sin dar más explicaciones.

-Algún día iba a suceder – insistió Sandy.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo Malfoy.

-Vamos, Irving es muy buen mozo y está hace meses detrás de Zoe. Ella no le hacía caso porque cree que los lindos son huecos – rodó los ojos- Un prejuicio que arrastra de pequeña.

-Zoe hizo bien en poner distancia – opinó Leticia.-Ahora Irving la valorará más y…-miró a Malfoy y se frenó.-No deberíamos estar contándote esto a ti. Es cosa de ellos.

-Tienes razón, vamos Leti…es tarde.

Leticia y Sandy también se retiraron. Apenas la puerta se cerró, Armand atacó a Roy.

-¿Te volviste loco? ¿Cómo le vas a pedir a Zoe que bese a ese idiota?

-¡Pensé que era un castigo! ¡Se suponía que no le gusta! – se defendió Roy.

-Eres un imbécil- Malfoy se fue abandonando el bar.

-¿Qué bicho le picó a Armand? – se preguntó, sin entenderlo.-¡Espérame!

-Suerte que después viene Draco y Harry y pagan las cuentas…-Rezongó el dueño del bar.

*0*0*

Ginny sostenía al pequeño bebé en sus manos, el cual lloraba a grito pelado. Le hizo las primeras curaciones. El pequeño bebé yacía mojado en líquido amniótico. Ginny se apresuró colocarlo bajo una fuente de calor y allí mismo lo limpió. Luego controló su frecuencia cardíaca, respiración, y la reacción a los estímulos. Todo indicaba que el niño estaba bien. Con las heridas que sufrió la madre, podría haberle sucedido cualquier desgracia, pero estaba vivo y ya era algo para festejar.

Envolvió al niño y se acercó a la madre, quién como si supiera que su retoño estaba cerca, abrió los ojos.

-Mi bebé…

-Está bien. Es un varón… ¿ya sabe su nombre?

-James. Se llamará James como su papá…-Automáticamente, los ojos de Ginny se inundaron en lágrimas. Le entregó al niño.-Gracias por salvarlo, sanadora Weasley.

-De nada – dijo con la voz entrecortada y salió del quirófano.

Se quitó el barbijo apenas salió y entró agitada en su oficina, huyendo de todo el mundo. Allí largó un llanto desesperado. Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su dolor, revolviendo imágenes terribles…James… James cumpliría 17 años si ese hijo de puta de Pierce Lauper no la hubiese drogado con una poción venenosa que había acabado con su pequeña vida. Y encima el bastardo se había dado el lujo de morir, Ginny ni siquiera podía vengarse de él, quitarse de encima el odio y la impotencia que le generaba no poder hacerle pagar el daño que le había hecho.

Sin pedir permiso entró su nuevo compañero Bertrand Charpentier y la encontró abrazada a sus rodillas, detrás de su escritorio.

-Ginevra…-dijo con cautela.

-Quiero estar sola.

-No voy a dejarte sola, vi todo lo que sucedió en la sala de parto.-Dijo Bertrand

-En este hospital no se puede ni llorar tranquila – le espetó.

Charpentier se acercó y le ofreció un pañuelo, sonriendo.

-Lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Siento lo de tu hijo. Lo recuerdan siempre en los medios mágicos.

-Hablan de mi bebé muerto como si fuera una noticia amarillista –dijo asqueada.-No tienen idea lo que se siente, tú tampoco lo sabes… -aceptó el pañuelo y se sopló la nariz. Bertrand le ofreció su mano y se puso de pie. Ginny lo miró, aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- No quise ser grosera contigo.

-No lo fuiste…-dijo mirándola intensamente. - Es entendible que te pusieras así con ese bebé que nació justo hoy y se llama James… -Y por instinto le atajó la lágrima que estaba por salir de su ojo izquierdo. Ginny se quedó mirándolo.

La puerta de su oficina volvió a abrirse y por ella entró Harry. Ginny se sobresaltó, como si la hubiera descubierto haciendo algo malo, se sintió muy incómoda. Charpentier tardó un segundo en apartar la mano, también sobresaltado.

Harry observó que Ginny tenía puesta una bata y se veía su corpiño. Ella enseguida se tapó sus partes abrochándose el ambo.

-Ginevra, ¿qué pasó?

-¡Harry! – se acercó y lo saludó con un beso.

-¿Estuviste llorando? – Miró a Charpentier- ¿Tú quién eres?

-Bertrand Charpentier… -fue Ginny quién lo presentó.- Es mi nuevo compañero de trabajo. Te presento a mi esposo, Harry Potter.

-Un gusto señor Potter – le ofreció su mano y Harry la tomó, pero la sonrisa que le devolvió fue fría y distante.

-Un gusto también señor Charpentier. ¿Eres pariente de Clovis?

-Sí, soy su hijo.

-Mira que interesante…-Bertrand miró a Ginny intensamente.

-Su esposa es una gran sanadora – comentó.

-Sí quieres te la envuelvo para regalo y te la llevas a tu casa…-dijo riendo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Por como la miras, seguramente te parece buena idea.

-¡Harry!- dijo Ginny incómoda.-¿Qué dices?

-Es una broma, Ginevra…-miró a Bertrand.- ¿Me dejas a solas con mi esposa?

-Sí, claro. –dijo Bertrand resueltamente.

Pero la puerta de la oficina se abrió y por allí entró Francesca, la enfermera.

-Disculpen que entre así…-dijo agitada.

-¿Qué pasó Fran?

-Alma, la hija de ustedes, acaba de ingresar a la guardia por una severa crisis asmática. Están entubándola, llegaron justo a tiempo.

* * *

**Quiero decirles que:**

**escribirlos en un matrimonio, es mucho más difícil que narrarlos de jovenes, o en noviazgo (mi zona de confort)**

**Que tengan hijos adolescentes y adultos, y también niños como Lily, es raro y representa un desafío como escritora.**

**La historia más importante será la de Harry y Ginny y sus hijos. No se podrán desarrollar todas las historias a fondo, sería imposible.**

**Asi que por todo eso, paciencia! intentaré darle todos los tonos de realidad posibles...**

**Hago la salvedad antes, voy a tener que adelantar:**

**Davin y Alma no tienen lazos de sangre que los unan. No son primos realmente. Ya les contaré detalles pero, Davin es adoptado. Lo adelanto para que no crean que habra relaciones incestuosas en el fic. jajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado! y sino, haganmelo saber pero no me maten! jaja**

**Saludos **

**Joanne**


End file.
